O GATO NEGRO
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA. Gina segue sua vida com a amiga Luna. Mas nunca se esqueceu de seu amor de adolescente, Draco Malfoy. É uma fic sobre vampiros, no pós guerra. Espero que gostem. DG.
1. Default Chapter

Título: O GATO NEGRO  
  
Autora: Viviane Valar  
  
Mail: vivianevalaryahoo.com.br  
  
SPOILER: De todos dos livros (até o HP5)  
  
N/A: Esta obra é minha, mas os personagens e alguns fatos pertencem à Rowling. Só estou brincando com os Persons dela. E espero que vocês se divirtam lendo, pois não tem fins lucrativos. É só diversão e passa-tempo! Beijos a todos e não deixem de fazer comentários e revisarem!!!!! Isso é que faz com que a gente continue a fazer mais fics!!!! OK?  
  
N/A: Eu tentei escrever o nome da Gina do jeito que a Rowling disse que era, mas não consegui! E espero que vocês me perdoem por continuar a usar "Virginia"!!!  
  
Resumo: Gina segue sua vida com a amiga Luna. Mas nunca se esqueceu de seu amor de adolescente, Draco Malfoy. É uma fic sobre vampiros, no pós guerra. Espero que gostem. D/G.  
  
O GATO NEGRO  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: A FESTA  
  
Virgínia Weasley era uma bruxa adulta agora. Os anos que passara em Hogwarts ficara a muito para trás.Era uma medi-bruxa. Mas ainda tinha um grande sonho. Queria se especializar em cura de lesões causadas por maldições imperdoáveis, como a Cruciatus. Que causava muita dor. Mais dor que qualquer criatura vivi pudesse suportar. E com isso deixava danos nos órgãos internos que eram dificílimas para um medi-bruxo comum tratar. Precisava de um estudo específico, e esse era seu grande sonho. Curar a pior de todas as dores. Apesar de que não era sua única razão para ansiar pela prova que faria em breve.  
  
Virgínia não morava sozinha. Estava com ela uma grande amiga. Luna Loovegod. Eram amigas desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Moravam em Londres, num bairro trouxa. A Guerra havia provocado uma união dos dois mundos, pois Voldemort não estava poupando ninguém. Muitos trouxas e bruxos morreram. Mas agora isso estava no passado, e Voldemort perdera e o mundo estava salvo desse mal. Depois da Guerra, onde o mundo bruxo já não era mistério para os trouxas, e eles passaram a conviver relativamente bem., na medida do possível para dois tipos de pessoas. As mágicas e as não mágicas.  
  
-Gina, você não vai à festa?  
  
-Depois Luna. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. – respondeu da cama.  
  
Estava muito cansada, em conseqüência das horas gastas em estudos na noite anterior e no dia todo. Queria descansar um pouco antes de ir à festa. Seria um baile e tanto. Todos estariam lá.  
  
-Virgínia Weasley, se você não se levantar agora vai ficar em casa. E você sabe muito bem quem estará lá. Estou certa de que não vai querer perder a oportunidade de vê-lo! Blaise estará aqui em 25 minutos, e você sabe que ele detesta atrasos. Não vou chamar de novo! – disse com fingida severidade.  
  
-Pôxa, Luna, como é que não me avisa que é tão tarde?! E além do mais, eu só estava cochilando um pouquinho! – responde com dificuldade de se levantar e bocejar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-"Cochilando um pouquinho"? Você está dormindo há mais de 5 horas!!!! – e cai na risada.  
  
Gina ainda meio sonolenta, só consegue repetir a última frase sem entender nada. Ainda estava muito cansada.  
  
-Acorda direito e se arruma logo. Você tem menos de 20 minutos agora. – falou Luna sem dar muita importância às reclamações da amiga que ia em direção ao banheiro.  
  
Elas se conheceram meninas ainda. E já estava acostumada com essas coisas. Enquanto a outra estava se arrumando, lembrou do passado. As aventuras em Hogwarts, lutas contra Voldemort, as paixonites que tiveram, os desafios da Guerra e do pós-Guerra, tantos momentos difíceis superados juntas, mesmo quando a julgavam Di-Lua. Algumas vezes parecia que não tinham medo de nada. Mas a campainha desnorteada despertou-a de suas lembranças.  
  
-Lu, atende a porta, pôxa, eu estou terminando de me pintar! – gritou Gina do quarto.  
  
-Já vou indo! – apressada, já que o homem de sua vida havia acabado de chegar e já estava impaciente.  
  
Sabia que ele não poderia aparatar dentro do apartamento delas, pois havia proteções. Apenas Gina e ela poderiam. Estava namoram do Blaise há algum tempo. Mas ele parecia estranho de uns tempos pra cá. O sonserino parecia mais distante e fechado. Tinha receio de que ele não gostasse mais dela como antes.  
  
– Oi, Blaise. – e percebeu que ele não estava só. – Draco Malfoy, que surpresa! Como estão as cosas? Espero que não tenham esperado muito é que...  
  
-Estamos muito bem – interrompeu. Malfoy – E você está muito bonita, Loovegod.  
  
-Obrigada! – respondeu corando.  
  
-É verdade mesmo! Você está linda! – garantiu Blaise.  
  
"Meu Merlin dos céus, acho que ele está voltando ao normal!" – pensou aliviada.  
  
-E a Virgínia? – perguntou ele. – Assim vamos nos atrasar! – reclamou um pouco ranzinza.  
  
-Ah, ela está terminando de se arrumar. É que estava muito cansada, pois estudou muito durante a noite de ontem e hoje quase o dia todo! Afinal as provas para o Estudo avançado de medi-bruxaria não estão muito longe.  
  
-É mesmo – disse Draco – É daqui a 2 meses. Ela já havia comentado alguma coisa. Não é fácil passar. Apesar de saber que ela é uma medi-bruxa muito boa. E o estudo se realizará o St. Mungus. Não no meu setor, mas será lá.  
  
Essas provas eram muito importantes pra Gina, mas que uma especialização, era a oportunidade que trabalhar no mesmo hospital que Draco. Luna sabia disso.  
  
-Vou ver o que ela está aprontando. – disse saindo da sala. – Gin, o que você está fazendo ainda? – e vê a amiga sentada no canto da cama, com o rosto contraído e as mãos apertando a barriga. – Gin, o que foi? – quis saber assustada.  
  
-Nada. – responde com dificuldade, sem convencer a outra – é só uma cólica. Já tomei uma poção para a dor. Já vai passar! – e de repente não consegue segurar um grito de dor após uma pontada mais forte.  
  
Nesse momento os 2 sonserinos que estavam na sala correm para o quarto, querendo saber o que tinha sido aquilo.  
  
-Gente, o que houve? Gina, o que você tem? – perguntou Blaise apreensivo.  
  
-Deixe-me ver – Draco se adiantou. – Você sabe que sou medi-bruxo, me diga onde está doendo Gina?  
  
-Está tudo bem – parecia menos pálida – Já está passando, eu quase não sinto nada. – suspirou – Pronto! Viram, já passou! Vamos embora. Temos uma festa pra ir. – estava feliz por Draco estar por perto. E ver que ele realmente se importava com ela.  
  
Luna não querendo demonstrar seu medo e receio pela amiga, animou a todos e foram embora. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era normal. Algo parecia lhe dizer que precisavam ter cuidado, muito cuidado.  
  
#  
  
Na entrada do baile, Virgínia exclama desolada.  
  
-Que droga, esqueci meu convite! – e resmungou uma praga.  
  
Todos riram.  
  
-Ô, mas tinha que ser a dona Gina-esquecida-Weasley! – disse com carinho Luna. – A gente dá um jeito!  
  
#  
  
Mais tarde, na festa, Gina estava muito cansada novamente. E não se sentia bem. Ainda mais vendo aquelas bruxas-emperuadas-exibidas dando em cima do "seu" Malfoy.  
  
-Com licença, vou dar uma volta, o ambiente está cheirando mal. – disse sacudindo a mão na frente do rosto, como se quisesse espantar uma fumacinha deveras fétida.  
  
Luna que tinha acabado de chegar com um copo de Firewisk, arregalou mais ainda os olhos que o habitual e foi atrás da grifinória que entrava no banheiro naquele instante.  
  
-Gina, como você fala uma coisa daquelas? Eu quase morri de vergonha! E o Malfoy, coitado, não sabia onde enfiar a cara! – replicou decepcionada.  
  
-Puxa, Lu, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu me sinto tão enjoada. Acho que estou com uma daquelas doenças trouxas que deixam-nos rabugentas, com o corpo todo dolorido, cansado, e ficamos velhas e sozinhas! – falou em prantos.  
  
-Calma, Gin, não fica assim. Você só está cansada. Tem estudado muito. Não se preocupe. – abraçando a amiga, que começava a secar as lágrimas – E depois, - sorriu marota – Você tem razão, aquelas lá devem ter usado palha- fede nos cabelos! – e riu tentando consolar a outra.  
  
-É, dona, você sabe como fazer alguém se sentir bem! – e tentou rir também.  
  
-Ah! Amigas são pra essas coisas! Ei, você já viu aquele cara que está todo de preto? – perguntou mudando de assunto.  
  
-Qual? – sem traços de lágrimas agora.  
  
-Aquele lá. – e apontou pela fresta da porta, para um homem alto, bonito, de cabelos negros, olhos cintilantes e pele bem clara. Trajando uma roupa bem clássica.  
  
-Ah, aquele "gato negro"? – e riu da própria piada.  
  
-É, ele não tira os olhos de você. Observe, parece estar te procurando. Por que não vai falar com ele? Só pra ver o que o Malfoy faz? Aquele tonto não percebeu que ainda é louca por ele! Hunf! -e revirou os olhos claros.  
  
-Quem sabe? – sorriu marota.  
  
-Ah, e a propósito. Eu e o Blaise... nós... quer dizer... a gente... digo, ele...  
  
-Fala logo! – estimulou Gina.  
  
-Virgínia Weasley, o Sr. Blasé Zanbini, acabou de me pedir em casamento!!!! – disse solenemente. Mas em seguida começou a pular como uma criança.  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, que máximo! Como foi isso? – quis saber pulando junto com a corvinal.  
  
-Foi... incrível!!!!!!!!! - e deu uma voltinha sobre o salto do sapato. – Ele disse que já queria fazer o pedido há mais tempo, mais tinha receio da minha resposta. E que tinha medo da intensidade desse sentimento, que talvez eu não o amasse tanto quanto ele me amava. Mas tinha que arriscar. E que não queria mais se separar de mim...  
  
-E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui! Tan-tan? Vá atrás dele. É sua grande chance de ser feliz! – empurrou gentil mente a amiga.  
  
-Ta legal! Eu vou. Mas e você.? E o "gato negro"? Ele está te esperando!!! – encorajou.  
  
-Então, está bem, dona, parabéns! E até amanhã! – se despediu dando mais um abraço apertado na outra.  
  
Gina sabia que a Luna não voltaria com ela pra casa. Então tinha que se virar sozinha. E resolveu ir em direção ao "gato negro". Ele parecia ter percebido que era observado. E se virou em sua direção. Não tirou os olhos dela. Gina sentiu um arrepio gelado e de repente teve medo daqueles olhos azuis cintilantes. Ela viu a morte nos olhos daquele homem vestido de preto. E parou. Não queria mais falar com o estranho "gato negro". Ele parecia querer sugar toda sua energia e sua força. Ela percebeu que o mundo girou muito rápido e sentiu o chão faltar e desmaiou, no instante em que o homem vestido de preto tocou seus ombros. 


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A: Oi, galera, estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz que a fic do Gato tenha agradado tanto assim e em tão pouco tempo! Eu postei de manhã e de tarde já tinha review!!!! LEGAL, LEGAL, LEGAL! Só por isso, e por claro pelas outras que vieram logo em seguida! Estou postando antes. Ia esperar até voltar pra casa. É que estou em Curitiba passeando, e trouxe o livro pra atualizar, e como descobri que no hotel tem net (UAU!!!), eu aproveito o tempo extra pra colocar a fic no ar! Mas como estou muito feliz pelas reviews vou colocar agora! Então espero que gostem desse próximo capítulo!  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Essa fic eu vou dedicar à Sett (Sett, querida, é contigo mesmo!!!!!) que se não fosse por ela, eu jamais conheceria esse maravilhoso mundo da fic! E se não fosse por isso, não seria uma VIVIciada!!!! Hehehehe. VIVA A SETT! E respondendo sua pergunta: Sim, Uma D/G com vampiros! AMO esses temas, acho que melhor que isso... só dois disso!!! Hehehe  
  
Milinha: Valeu garota! Que bom que gostou. É dá pra ficar aflita mesmo, né! Eu quando escrevi isso quis passar essa idéia! Que bom que funcionou! Hehehe. E como você comentou logo (foi meu primeiro coment, digo que por sua causa estou atualizando mais cedo que pretendia! VALEUZÃO!  
  
Kika: Bem, o Gato tem esse efeito na Gin por que... bem é melhor você ler, senão perde a graça! Mas prometo explicar direitinho! Ta? E não sei se já disse, mas essa fic, assim como a outra (Tempo de Recomeçar) foram sonhos que eu tive. E O Gato Negro é um DEUS!!!!! É lindo de morrer! Hehehehe  
  
Rute: Que bom que ficou curiosa. Ele vai parecer de novo! Claro! E então você saberá mais sobre o que ele quer com a Gina!... Continue lendo!  
  
Para os outros que eu não consegui ler porque estou fora de casa e vendo só o mail do yahoo, valeu!!!!!  
  
Gente continuem comentando que eu escrevo mais rápido!!! Uma vez li numa fic uma frase que é muito verdadeira: "COMENTEM, PORQUE ISSO FAZ A AUTORA FELIZ. E AUTORA FELIZ, LEITOR FELIZ!!!!!!" Então vambora comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E como vocês..... a FIC.... ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ...  
  
O GATO NEGRO  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Em St. Mungus e depois...  
  
-Ai, que fome! – murmurou Virgínia Weasley, mesmo sem abrir os olhos.  
  
E quando o fez, percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama. Com lençol amarelo que ele não conhecia. Olhando mais atentamente para os lados, começou a reconhecer o lugar. Era um dos quartos de St. Mungus, Hospital Bruxo. -O que é que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou, se levantando. Não estava entendendo nada.  
  
Nesse instante ela pôde ver Luna sentada numa poltrona, acordar assustada.  
  
-Gin, você voltou! Graças a Merlin e todos os deuses! – e foi abraçar a amiga. – Não, não se levante. Que bom ter você de volta! – voltando a abraçar Gina.  
  
-Pára, pára, pára! Eu não estou entendendo nada! O que é que estou fazendo aqui? – tentou.  
  
-Você não sabe o que faz aqui? Não se lembra? – estranhou.  
  
-Não me lembro de nada! Só de você me dizendo algumas coisas no banheiro, e de repente... PUFF... acordei aqui! – fez um gesto dramático de explosão no ar.  
  
-Você não se lembra de nada? Nadinha? Nada mesmo? – insistiu Luna.  
  
-EU, juro Lu – respondeu cruzando os dedos na boca 3 vezes. – Conta pra mim, o que houve?  
  
-Eu não sei ao certo. – parou um pouco – Na noite do baile, eu e o Blaise estávamos indo pegar uma bebida para a gente, quando vimos você caída no chão. O Malfoy foi o primeiro que a viu. Sabe, ele disse que estava te vigiando. Porque seus atos não pareciam normais. Principalmente aquela súbita dor que você sentiu lá em casa, que passou em 2 minutos! – Gina franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. – Bom, ele estava preocupado com você! – justificou – E depois, quando foi chamar o pessoal daqui, do St. Mungus, via Flú. Já que não dava pra desaparatar de lá, por causa dos feitiços de proteção, nem usar qualquer tipo de magia que não fosse o Pó de Flú, o... homem de preto...com aqueles olhos azuis, ele disse que você pertencia a ele!  
  
-Ha, ha, ha. Engraçadinho! Quem era esse idiota? – interrompeu Gina.  
  
-Eu não sei, Gin. Ele disse que não podiam tirar você dele. Que fazia muito tempo que estava te procurando. E que uma vez você tinha ido embora, mas que agora era dele outra vez! – falou nervosa, com os olhos mais arregalados que de costume.  
  
-Que cara chato! – brincou, sem levar nada muito a sério.  
  
-Ninguém sabe quem ele é, Gina. E nem como ele entrou na festa. O bruxo que estava na portaria falou que não o viu entrar.  
  
-Esse porteiro é bem cegueta, né, Lu! Lembra que eu entrei sem convite mesmo? Nem precisou de feitiço de desilusão. – riu baixinho.  
  
-Aí que está o problema! Ele também não viu você entrar! Aliás, nem nós vimos. E às vezes, procurava por você, quando não a via por perto, e de repente estava na minha frente. E me dizia que não tinha saído de lá o tempo todo! – terminou com a voz embargada.  
  
-Luna, você está me assustando. – E se levantou desajeitadamente, o que a fez cair da cama, onde estava, e arranhar o braço na beirada da cama. Deu um gemido e apertou a lesão, e quando passou a dor, tirou a mão de cima. E o sangue, juntamente com o machucado haviam desaparecido. – Você viu? Sumiu! Junto com a dor!  
  
-Pois é. – explicou nervosa. – Eu não pude dizer antes. Mas lá na festa, há dois dias, você se machucou também ao bater a cabeça no chão. E a mesma coisa aconteceu!  
  
Virgínia não estava entendendo nada. Era muita coisa pra guardar. O sangue que some, o arranhão que cicatriza em segundos sem feitiço, a memória que falhava, as dores que vinham e voltavam de repente! E havia também um homem, um homem vestido de preto. O "gato negro", os olhos azuis... ela se lembrava dos olhos azuis. Mas quem era esse homem misterioso? Ele não era estranho, mas não conseguia se lembrar! Talvez o tivesse visto na rua, em Hogwarts, ou no barzinho trouxa que costumava freqüentar. Ou talvez tivesse sonhado com ele. É, talvez ele fosse um daqueles caras que inventava em seus sonhos, que sempre dizia que a estava esperando, que a amava, e eles ficavam juntos, se casavam e tinham muitos filhos. É, talvez fosse um dos caras de seus sonhos.  
  
#  
  
-Ah, que bom, uma refeição de verdade. Eu estava com tanta fome! – exclama Vivgínia Weasley.  
  
Já era seu quarto dia internada no St. Mungus. E até aquele dia nada tinha sido explicado. E enquanto isso só lhe era servido sopa, gelatina e frutas. Mas naquele momento tinha conseguido contrabandear um belo pedaço de pizza de queijo. Os gêmeos jamais a deixaria na mão! E não negaram esse pedido.  
  
-Weasley, o que significa isso? – uma voz dura a interrompeu no meio de uma mordida bastante suculenta.  
  
-Malfoy, nem vem! Isso se chama comida. Coisa que não tem sido servida desde que eu cheguei! – respondeu fingindo indignação.  
  
-Mas Weasley, aqui é um hospital! Não pode entrar com comida aqui! Me diga qual dos cabeças vermelhas fez isso? – ele ainda estava sério.  
  
-Malfoy, querido, - ela resolveu mudar de tática – eu estava apenas saboreando um pouquinho! Não vai brigar mesmo comigo pro causa disso, não é? – falou melosa.  
  
Ele bufou.  
  
-Gina, sou um medi-bruxo respeitado neste hospital. O que acha que vão dizer, se descobrirem contrabando de comida não saudável, principalmente com uma de minhas pacientes? Mesmo que ela seja minha amiga? – reclamou resignado.  
  
-Olha Draco, eu respeito muito sua opinião profissional,- falou séria desta vez. - mas não descobrimos nada, sobre meu... problema. Eu não estou sentindo nada. Me sinto bem. E não agüento mais ficar aqui. Sem ofensa! – e olhou pra ele com o olhar, mas brando – Eu estou dando um duro danado pra me especializar em medi-bruxa avançada, e não em paciente acamada! – e sorriu com súplica.  
  
Ele sorriu, não resistiu.  
  
-E depois, eu preciso sair, me divertir, amar a ser amada... sabe, essas coisas! – disse dramaticamente.  
  
Draco hesitou. Não sabia se ela estava se lembrando do passado, ou se estava falando em amores novos.  
  
-Eu não posso dar alta pra você, Gina. Sabe disso! – ele estava se sentindo pressionado.  
  
-Pode sim! Claro que pode! Olha pra mim, Draco. Eu estou bem, de verdade! Estou forte feito um touro! – e dobrou o braço como que pra mostrar os músculos. Ele riu de novo. – Viu só, estou até engraçada de novo. Por favor? – pediu com a mesma expressão de desamparo de antes.  
  
Draco, não era de ferro. Mas ela tinha razão, não adiantava ficar lá. Talvez com a vida normal, desse pra descobrir alguma coisa.  
  
-Ai, ai, você venceu! Só porque realmente parece bem. Apesar de ainda não sabermos o que ou porque aconteceu. Mas qualquer coisa, qualquer anormalidade, você vai me avisar imediatamente! – falou sério. – Combinado?  
  
-Sim, senhor! – fez continência, com uma expressão de seriedade fingida.  
  
#  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, voltei! – gritou Virgínia, quando Luna abriu a porta do apartamento onde moravam.  
  
-Sua louca! O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não aparatou lá dentro? Se esqueceu que nós duas podemos? – perguntou enquanto abraçava a grinfinória.  
  
-Bem, eu resolvi fazer uma surpresinha! – riram juntas. – E sabe o que mais? Cansei daquele hospital! A comida era horrível, o atendimento péssimo, a cama amarela, não tem vista pro mar... – brincou Gina.  
  
-Você não toma jeito mesmo, heim! Mas o Malfoy deixou você sair assim... fácil?  
  
-Fácil??? Eu tive que implorar de joelhos por minha liberdade! – dramatizou.  
  
As duas riram mais. -Mas falando sério! E vocês, como vocês dois estão? – perguntou.  
  
-Olha, moça, eu já desisti dele! Sabe... pôxa... depois de todos esses anos, eu acho que ele até se esqueceu da época em que éramos jovens, de quando a gente se conheceu, quando namoramos.escondido... – suspirou. – Chega, não dá mais! – falou com olhar triste.  
  
-Gina, - ele falou com sua voz sonsa, olhando para o nada. – depois de todos esse anos você vai desistir? Nem quando ele era considerado o aluno mais detestável da escola, e seus irmãos viviam em pé-de-guerra com ele e vice-versa, você desistiu. Nem quando houve a guerra e ele tinha desaparecido num ataque dos començais raivosos por ele ter mudado para o lado da luz., você não desistiu, pois sentia que ele não havia morrido, até que ele retornou. Nem mesmo quando se separaram definitivamente após a guerra, quando todos se formaram a cada um segui seu rumo, você desistiu. E de repente, há pouco mais de um ano, descobrimos que ele tinha se formado medi-bruxo e está trabalhando no St. Mungus, lugar que você deverá trabalhar assim que passar nas provas que tem estudado tanto! Tendo oportunidade de estar ao lado dele! Você me diz que vai desistir? E pronto! Ah! É demais pra mim! – bufou. Olhando finalmente pra ela.  
  
-Puxa! Depois dessa, eu desisti foi de desistir! – brincou sorrindo. Feliz com o apoio da amiga.  
  
-Assim está melhor. – assentiu, Luna, com seu olhar esbugalhado. Sentindo- se o máximo, por que era difícil fazer a outra mudar de idéia. – Agora eu vou me aprontar, porque o Blaise vem me pegar pra sairmos, quer vir?  
  
-Não, Lu, desta vez não. Quero curtir um pouco o meu apê, meu som-trouxa; e claro, minha comida! – falou tudo batendo as mãos no peito.  
  
-Tá legal – sorriu. – desta vez escapa. Mas vê se se cuida, heim! Ah, não sei se volto pra casa hoje! – e piscou marota para Gina, que correspondeu.  
  
#  
  
Já era 03:00hs da manhã, e Gina não tinha conseguido dormir ainda. Então vencendo a preguiça, levantou-se e foi pra cozinha, sem ao menos acender as luzes no caminho. Na esperança de que um copo de água lhe trouxesse o sono de volta. Mas ao passar pela sala percebeu um vulto sentado no sofá. Assustada, se lembrou que deixara a varinha no quarto. E sem pensar duas vezes, pega uma tesoura que havia dentro de uma gaveta que tinha perto dela, abrindo-a com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho.  
  
Percebeu também que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. E que havia outro vulto lá. Um barulho de algo caindo no chão. O primeiro se levanta e sussurra.  
  
-Psiu! Não acorde ninguém, certo? O prédio todo não precisa saber que estamos aqui! Não coloquei feitiço de silêncio!  
  
E resolveu agir logo. Acendendo a luz depressa, Gina começou gritando. -Parado aí, seu ladrão de uma figa!  
  
Mas soltou logo a "arma" na mesa, ao reconhecer o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos assustados, da mesma cor.  
  
-Blaise Zambini! O que é que você está fazendo aqui? No escuro? – perguntou aliviada. – Se que me matar rapidamente, é só dizer: Avada Kedrava me apontando a varinha! – bufou.  
  
-É... eu e a Luna... a gente resolveu voltar pra cá! – ele estava se recuperando do susto. – Ela estava cansada – respondeu passando a mão na testa suada. – e acenando pra Luna que saia naquele momento da cozinha, com dois copos de uma bebida que parecia iogurte. – Tenho uma reunião ainda cedo, pra discutir a polêmica das espessuras dos caldeirões. Lá na empresa. –falou com certo enfado.  
  
-Oi, Gin, acordada? Pra que essa tesoura? – perguntou.  
  
-Nada, achei que fossem ladrões e ia utilizar! – falou inocente.  
  
-Que horror! – Blaise falou. Mas as duas riram.  
  
-Vocês chegaram faz tempo?  
  
-Não, chegamos agora a pouco, vamos tomar um iogurte e Blaise já vai. Mas vá dormir, que está com a cara horrível! – mexeu Luna.  
  
-Ô, moça! Também não está tanto assim! – com expressão ofendida que não convencia ninguém. E todos riram.  
  
#  
  
Na hora do almoço, Gina estava muito inquieta, tanto que esbarrou na jarra de suco de abóbora, que acabou se espatifando no chão.  
  
-Gin, o que você tem? Já é pelo menos a terceira coisa que quebra hoje! – e apontou a varinha que estava no bolso. – Reparo! – a jarra voltou pra mesa. – Limpar! – e o suco já não se espalhava pelo chão imaculado da cozinha.  
  
Eu, não sei, Lu, é... é... é como se... soubesse que algo de ruim fosse acontecer. E que eu não pudesse evitar! – estava muito temerosa.  
  
Luna percebera que a amiga estava alterada. Aliás, ela já não era a mesma desde o dia da festa.  
  
-Como assim? – tentou.  
  
-Eu não sei! É uma coisa aqui! – bateu no peito. – Como uma agonia que não passa. Ô Lu, o que é que eu faço? – pediu desesperada. -Primeiro, você tem que se acalmar, se não, não vai conseguir pensar. Respire fundo e devagar. – Gina respirou. – Isso, de novo. – ela respirou outra vez. – Está um pouco mais calma?  
  
Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
-Então agora pense: você acha que vai acontecer o que?  
  
-Não sei! – respondeu nervosa.  
  
-Quando vai acontecer, e com quem? – Tentou Luna.  
  
-Breve, muito breve. Não sei com quem ao certo. Pode ser qualquer conhecido! Ah, amiga, mas eu não quero pensar mais nisso! Pode ser bobagem da minha cabeça. Vamos, deixa pra lá! Eu tiro a mesa. Você já está atrasada. E eu tenho que estudar muito ainda.  
  
As amigas se despediram. Luna estava preocupada com Virgínia. Ele era uma pessoa bastante sensível. Não era bobagem o que estava sentindo. E as duas sabiam disso.  
  
Continua...... 


	3. capítulo 3

N/A: Ufa turminha! Estou correndo contra o tempo. Escrever duas fic é doideira! Hehehehe. Mas prometo não demorar muito pra atualizar!  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kika: não perca suas vidas não que a fic vai longe! Espero poder deixar você sempre curiosa, assim continua lendo sempre. Hehehe Pode continuar mandando as reviews pelo mail mesmo! Sem problema! O importante é mandar o comentário!!!!!  
  
Rute: Que com que está gostando. Mas na verdade eu assisti a tantos filme de vampiros, que essa fic poder parecer com qualquer um deles. Mas sinceramente não faço de propósito. Não sei se já disse mas digo outra vez. Essa fic foi um sonho que tive. E é claro que eu era a Giny! Hehehehe! Resolvi escrever porque achei que e história era legalzinha!  
  
Milinha: Bem, acho que vai ter que ler esse capítulo pra ter sua resposta. ( Se a Giny é Vampira) Continue lendo. Não pretendo ser muuuuuuuuuito má com o Draquinho. Ta?  
  
Sett: Que bom que você gostou dessa Gina. Sabe, o tempo passa e a gente fica assim mesmo! Principalmente passando por tudo o que ela passou ( e vai passar).  
  
Carol Malfloy: A Giny, grávida? Mas já???? Será?????  
  
Ao resto da turma que não consegue deixar review na FF.net. Relaxa. Manda pro mail: vivianevalaryahoo.com.br, o importante é mandar!!!!!!!  
  
Beijos a todos  
  
Viv  
  
Fiquem com a fic...  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
A REVELAÇÃO E OS COMPANHEIROS  
  
-Gina, cheguei! - disse alegre, indo para a cozinha pegar um vaso para colocar umas flores que trazia consigo. - O Blaise está aqui. Favor não aparecer em trajes menores, heim! – disse rindo. Mas estranhou não ouvir uma resposta divertida da amiga. – Gina, onde você está? Gina? Eu quero contar uma coisa pra você! É importante! - silêncio. - Gin? Por que não responde? – nada de respostas.  
  
Luna já estava nervosa. Tinha certeza de que a Virgínia estava na casa. Pois antes de aparatar com o namorado no hall do apartamento, estavam na rua comprando flores, quando ela viu uma sombra dentro do apartamento. Não poderia ser outra pessoa.  
  
Foi até o banheiro e percebeu que a porta estava fechada por dentro.  
  
-Gina, você está aí dentro? – perguntou batendo na porta com força. – Blaise, venha aqui. Me ajude, ela está trancada aí dentro!  
  
-Não! Não entrem aqui! – gritou finalmente Virgínia.  
  
-Então abra a porta! Droga! Agora! – gritou. E como não houve resposta, resolveu tentar de novo. – Por favor, Gin, o que você está fazendo? Saia daí. Você está me assustando!  
  
-Weasley!! O que está acontecendo? – tentou o sonserino.  
  
-Eu estou bem. Só não quero sair. Ok! Estava tomando banho, e não tem toalha. Você quer mesmo, Lu, que eu saia assim? – respondeu sarcástica.  
  
-Blaise, vá pra sala. Eu já vou. – pediu fraca.  
  
Ele hesitou. Ela ergueu a mão e pediu com o gesto pra ele sair. Após, alguns segundos, e lê foi.  
  
-Pronto Gina, ele já saiu, foi pra sala. Nós estamos sozinhas. Agora saia, por favor? – pediu mais uma vez.  
  
A porta destravou após um murmúrio que parecia ser um feitiço. E Gina saiu do banheiro. Mas para o espanto de Luna, aquela não parecia ser a sua amiga. E não era...  
  
-Gina?? É você? O que houve no seu rosto? Seus olhos? Suas mãos? Seus... dentes?  
  
-Foi ELE, Lu. ELE fez isso comigo! Estou com tanto medo!!! Muito medo!!! – e abraçou a outra.  
  
-ELE quem? – assustada.  
  
-O "Gato Negro", o homem vestido de preto, que tem a morte nos olhos! Disse que pertenço a ELE. Que não posso recusar, que é meu destino! Luna, o que está acontecendo comigo??? – perguntou chorando.  
  
-Gina... eu... eu não sei! Eu... não entendo! Seu rosto... você é... uma Vampira!!!  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
  
-Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo! – falou indignada, Virgínia.  
  
-Não, Gin, é muito sério! – falou Luna com seus olhos vidrados.  
  
-Blaise! Isso é loucura! Você vai deixar ela falar essa besteira? – tentou.  
  
-Nós dois tomamos essa decisão, Gina. Está tudo mais do que pensado! – retificou o rapaz.  
  
-Mas... Luna... vocês tem certeza do que estão falando?  
  
-Temos. Nós não combinamos que íamos ser amigas pra sempre? Então, eis a nossa chance! – pediu Luna.  
  
-E eu, não quero perder essa mulher. Amo de mais. Já tínhamos decidido nos casar. Estávamos escolhendo a data do casamento! Onde iria jurar ficar o resto de meus dias com ela. – e pegou as mãos da amada. – Mas pra que haver um fim? – sorriu. – Ficaremos juntos, pela eternidade! – e se virando pra Gina. – Weasley, por favor, transforme a gente! – insistiu.  
  
-Mas pessoal... – nervosa.  
  
-Por favor... – Luna ainda segurava as mãos de Blaise.  
  
-Mas vocês não entendem! Vocês não sabem o que estão pedindo! Isso é loucura!!! Não! Não posso! – e se levanta tentando sair do recinto.  
  
-Gina, nós queremos assim mesmo! Sabemos os riscos! – Luna vai atrás.  
  
-Meu Deus! Meu Merlin! Isso é loucura! Loucura! Loucura! – exasperou-se – Vocês dois sabem muito bem o que estou passando, desde o dia que... isso... aconteceu comigo! Dias dormindo! Noites acordada! Sem nunca mais ver uma pôr-do-sol! Uma aurora! Sem poder sentir o calor do sol esquentando a gente por dentro! – sentiu uma lágrima vermelha escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
  
-E ainda tem essa... necessidade... de... – hesitou, voltou as costas para os amigos – sangue! Mesmo que seja de uma bolsa de sangue roubada de banco de sangue trouxa. Ou ter que se submeter ao sangue de animais noturnos! É isso que vocês querem! É isso??? – falou dura, sem se voltar.  
  
Luna, deu a volta e ficou de frente pra Gina. Tinha a expressão calma. Quase feliz. Se não estivesse tão desesperada, Gina tinha certeza de que poderia rir da situação.  
  
-Gin, nós, assim como você disse, sabemos de tudo isso. Estivemos aqui, esse tempo todo, não foi? – e sorriu – Pensamos muito. Estamos decididos. – o olhar dela era firme, mas calmo.  
  
-Mas se vocês se arrependerem, não vão poder mudar de idéia! – ainda tentou. Mas ao ver os semblantes firmes, desistiu. – Eu ainda não gosto dessa idéia! – resmungou.  
  
Nesse momento Blaise se levantou e se postou ao lado de Luna. Os dois estavam com as mãos dadas. Decididos. Virgínia se resignou. Ficou em silêncio algum tempo. Lembrou de tudo que viveram juntos. Das brincadeiras, da amizade, das conquistas. Também ia sentir falta deles.  
  
Fechou os olhos, se concentrou. E ao abri-los, ambos estavam brancos, as unhas compridas, os caninos mais afiados e longos. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com a vida de vampira, mas ao menos podia se controlar agora. No começo, se transformava de repente. Bastava um pouco de irritação e lá estava ela, correndo pro banheiro pra tentar se acalmar e voltar ao normal. Uma vez quase aconteceu com o Draco por perto. Ele não sabia. Não tivera coragem de contar.  
  
Gina se aproximou de Luna. A olhou nos olhos, medrosos, mas firmes. Se inclinou um pouco pra frente, até seu pescoço. Bem próximo, antes de tocar. Sentiu a amiga ficar levemente rígida, mas em seguida mordeu a carne. Ouviu a outra gemer baixinho. Era tão bom sentir o gosto do sangue humano! Quente! Sugou com vontade. Dava prazer e paz. Sentiu o coração como se estivesse batendo dentro dela própria. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. E Gina era obrigada a admitir. Parou a tempo de sentir o corpo frágil ceder em seus braços.  
  
Luna, estava fraca. Gina e Blaise a ajudaram a se deitar no sofá. Ela gemeu um pouco. Parou após um tempo. Sentiu seu corpo todo sendo sugado durante a mordida. Mas agora estava tremendo. Sentiu dor. Se dobrou sobre o corpo devido a dor. Não esperava por aquilo. O ar ficava mais pesado, parecia que não poderia respirar mais. Viu Blaise a olhar com aflição. Nem ele esperava que fosse ser assim. Parecia que ia morrer. Mas de repente a dor se foi. O ar entrou facilmente. Respirou fundo, como se fosse a primeira vez. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Se levantou sem dificuldade. Blaise estava com os olhos arregalados. Hesitou por menos que um segundo. Mas em seguida ele deu um passo à frente. Em direção à mulher que amava. Olho nos olhos. Determinado.  
  
Gina se emocionou com esse gesto. Era um amor muito forte que os unia. Luna já estava completamente recuperada da recente transformação. Deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do homem à sua frente, e se inclinou para o alvo desejado. Mordeu o pescoço dele com vontade, talvez com mais força que o necessário. Mas ele apenas a enlaçou pela cintura, e se ofereceu para completar o processo.  
  
Algumas noites depois, Gina tinha encontrado Draco no supermercado trouxa que havia perto do apartamento dela. E decidiu que tentaria sondar o amigo, sobre o assunto delicado, que era sua condição.  
  
-Malfoy, o que você acha dos Vampiros? – tentou inocentemente.  
  
-Vampiros? Hunf. São seres inferiores. São chupadores de sangue monstruosos, que não merecem nenhuma consideração! – começou grosseiro. – São também muito traiçoeiros também. Uma vez minha mãe quis empregar um vampiro para ser jardineiro. E encontramos os malditos tentando atacar os elfos domésticos. São criaturas repugnantes. – falou com nojo.  
  
Gina estava arrasada. Mas ele parecia não notar. Ela se abaixou pra pegar um pacote de macarrão que estava bem em baixo, para poder esconder a expressão de tristeza.  
  
-Mas você agora me fez lembrar de uma coisa. Nem sei porque, mas deixa eu te contar. É engraçado. – pegando a mesma massa que Gina. – Quando eu era criança. Antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts, eu tinha pavor de vampiros. – riu – Sabe, eu jurava pra todo mundo que via um homem alto, de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e roupa totalmente preta, que se transformava em vampiro! – disse com trejeitos de quem conta uma história de horror, com olhos arregalados a mãos em posição de garras, mostrando os dentes. – Coisas de criança! - riu mais.  
  
-Você via mesmo? – perguntou séria.  
  
-Claro que não! – deu de ombros. – Era tudo minha imaginação. Imaginação de um garotinho atormentado. Sabe, eu tinha sempre o mesmo sonho. Tinha uma moça. Muito bonita, presa numa masmorra sombria, esperando pra ser salva por mim de um monstro! Um monstro horroroso que assumia a forma desse tal homem de preto. – riu com graça. – Ah, tem mais! – Gina estava atordoada. – Ele sempre dizia que eu nunca tomaria o que pertencia a ele. Se tentasse, pagaria com meu próprio sangue. – terminou com voz dramática – Vê se pode?! Não é incrível o mundo quando se tem tão pouca idade? – e se adiantou, pegando uma lata de massa de tomate. – Mas chega de falar sobre sonhos e minha infância! O que vocês vão fazer hoje? - mudando de assunto sem perceber mais uma vez o que sua revelação havia causado nela. – Já combinaram algo. Hoje é sexta-feira! Dia de folia! - brincou.  
  
-Er... estamos... querendo ir ao Três Vassouras. – respondeu preocupada. – Fale com o Blaise, e nos encontraremos mais tarde. – tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. – Agora vou procurar um certo shampoo que a Luna pediu. Você já terminou suas compras. A gente se vê depois.  
  
-Então está combinado! Até! – e foi em direção ao caixa.  
  
À noite...  
  
-Vamos Gina, eles já chegaram!  
  
-Já vou, falta só arrumar o cabelo! – fez um feitiço, que deixou os cabelos parcialmente presos, com pequenos fios displicentemente soltos no rosto. – Pronto! Vamos?  
  
-A propósito, você falou com o Malfoy sobre... – não completou.  
  
-Não. – e contou o que ele havia falado naquela tarde.  
  
-Ai, meu Deus, ai meu Merlim!  
  
-Lu, ele já tinha visto o "Gato Negro" quando era criança! – resmungou.  
  
-Que dificuldade!!! O que ele acha disso tudo?  
  
-Ele pensa que é idiotice de criança! Não quis mais falar sobre o assunto!  
  
-Bem, não adianta tentar resolver agora. Vamos! Amanhã a gente conversa de novo. Vou falar com Blaise. Quem sabe ele tem uma idéia melhor para falarmos sobre o assunto com o Malfoy. Afinal são amigos. Temos que descobrir o que é esse "sonho".  
  
E as duas saíram do quarto e foram encontrar os dois que estavam na sala.  
  
-Ô, como demoraram, heim! Daqui a pouco amanhece e lá se foi o programa! – resmungou Blaise irritado.  
  
-Sabe, amanhã é sábado. Então a gente poderia ir à praia. O que acham? – sugeriu animado Draco, sem saber que como os três eram vampiros, não poderiam sair no sol.  
  
Eles se entreolharam e Gina começou.  
  
-Ah, que pena! Eu não posso. Vou ter que estudar pra prova! Você se lembra não é? Já será na segunda! – lembrou triste, na verdade não poderia fazer o estudo avançado de medi-bruxaria, porque o horário era incompatível com seu novo modo de vida.  
  
-Eu não vou poder, cara! Vou dormir até tarde porque essa noite vai ser de arrasar! – desculpou-se Blaise.  
  
-É, - começou Luna – Só nós dois não tem graça. Então fica pra próxima! – dá um sorriso amarelo.  
  
Draco ficou decepcionado com o desânimo dos amigos. Gostava de sair com eles. Principalmente com Gina. Tinha se esquecido da prova. Torcia por ela. Mas vestiu sua máscara usual, a ninguém percebeu sua decepção.  
  
Chegando no Três Vassouras, puderam avistar alguns conhecidos. Neville estava lá, era professor do Hogwarts, de herbologia. Sempre tivera uma inclinação por essa matéria, mas como era muito tímido, Gina não imaginava que ele fosse se tornar tão bom educador. Madame Rosmerta ainda era dona do local, e vinha encher as canecas de cerveja amanteigada de seus copos. Eles puderam avistar também Hagrid, que tinha bebido tanto Firewisk, que estava rindo muito alto de uma piada que alguém yinha contado.  
  
Estavam todos se divertindo, quando entrou no bar. Um homem vestido de preto e olhos azuis. Ele se sentou na mesa enfrente à deles. Draco quando viu o homem sentiu medo, mas não entendeu porque e procurou disfarçar, como sempre. Não deveria ser um comensal da morte. Todos estavam mortos. Só podia ser trauma pós-guerra.  
  
"Como se um Malfoy ficasse traumatizado! Hunf!" – pensou.  
  
Virigínia tinha acabado de chegar do banheiro, e parou estuporada, quando percebeu o homem estranho. Na mesma hora pediu a todos pra ir embora.  
  
-Ah não! Gin, nem vem! – retorquiu a amiga.  
  
-É Gina, aqui está tão bom!  
  
-Eu quero ir embora, não estou legal. Draco, você fica?  
  
-Não, eu vou com você. Também não quero ficar. – deu de ombros. Não falou de seus receios.  
  
O homem de preto sorriu pra Gina e balançou a cabeça para os lados delicadamente. Falou dentro da sua mente.  
  
"Não vai poder fugir para sempre, querida! Não há como espaçar!"  
  
E de repente, ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago, que a fez gemer e se dobrar sobre o corpo. Draco ficou preocupado com a amiga que tinha cativado seu coração. Mas ele não sabia como, ou se deveria demonstrar, já que quando eram mais jovens, ele não tinha sido muito correto com ela. E agora, essa mulher estava ali, na sua frente, indefesa e precisando de sua ajuda.  
  
A dor de Gina aumentava enquanto eles saiam do bar. Desse jeito ela não conseguiria aparatar. Draco percebendo isso, conjurou um carro trouxa. Era melhor assim, que uma vassoura, ela poderia cair e acabaria de volta no St. Mungus.  
  
-Você está legal? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou após ter colocado a grifinória no banco e se sentado em seu lado do carro.  
  
-Já, vai passar, vamos... vamos embora... rápido! – sibilou.  
  
E quando finalmente a dor passou, ela ficou com as mãos no rosto e pediu pra parar.  
  
-Parar? Mas falta muito pra sua casa!  
  
-Pára! Agora! Eu quero descer! – gritou.  
  
-Weasley, pare de gritar! Ficou louca? O que você tem no rosto?  
  
-Nada! Eu disse pra parar! – disse entre os dentes.  
  
-Se você não me disser o que está acontecendo eu não paro! – respondeu ríspido.  
  
Então Virgínia não teve outra escolha, se não saltar do carro em movimento. Ainda estava fraca, mesmo a dor tendo passado. Não poderia aparatar ainda. Saltou e saiu correndo trôpega, desaparecendo na escuridão. Tentando esconder a evidência de sua transformação, com as mãos.  
  
Malfoy estava desesperado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a mulher que amava. E ela não permitia que ela a ajudasse. Mas sabia que Gina precisava de ajuda. E ele queria ajudar.  
  
"Mas como?"  
  
continua... 


	4. Capítulo 4

N/A: galerinha, foi mal pela demora! Não tinha planejado demorar muito, mas é que não tive muitos fins de semanas livres. Viajei e tive despedida de solteira! Hehehe. Que durou o fim de semana todo! Hehehe. Mas aí está, o quarto capítulo! Pra vocês.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kika Felton: Bem, aí está. O que me pediu! Pelo título dá pra saber, né? Estou tentando atualizar mais rápido. Não fique nervosa. Que tento não demorar! Brigadão pelos elogios. :D  
  
Rute: É eu gostei muito de escrever a parte da Luna e do Blaise. Quis mostrar como poder ser um sentimento que supera a dor e o medo! Fiquei particularmente satisfeita com o resultado. Que bom que você tb gostou.  
  
Cris Malfoy: Bem, "pediu, tá pedido não pode ficar arrependido." Espero que tenha goste da cena que pediu.  
  
N/A: Gostei dessa. Galera, se tiver algum pedido especial, pra entrar na fic (e for razoável, é claro), manda, que na medida do possível, eu coloco!!! Hehehe  
  
Zach, meu querido (Kekão): que bom que você gostou. E devo dizer a todos, que se não fosse ele, a fic só saia amanhã. Mas ele me cutucou, pelo menos 4 vezes no msn, e mandou dois mails só pedindo pra atualizar. Então turminha agradeçam a ele!!!!  
  
N/A: ENTÂO já entenderam, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai a fic!!!!  
  
SACOU!!!!  
  
Bem, sem mais enrolar....  
  
A FIC...  
  
CAPÍTULO 4 – A DESCOBERTA  
  
-Alô.  
  
-Alô, Gina?  
  
-Eu, o... oi... Draco, tudo bem?  
  
-Gina, eu tentei falar com você a manhã, toda. Onde você estava?  
  
-Er... eu?... Eu estava estudando, claro! É que abaixei o volume do telefone pra não perder a concentração.  
  
Virgínia havia mentido, pois estava mesmo é dormindo. Sempre dormia de 06:00 hás 18:00 hs. Desde que tinha se transformado. E por sinal, ainda era 17:30hs. O aparelho trouxa que cismaram em comprar tinha finalmente conseguido acorda-la.  
  
-Eu gostaria de falar com você. – disse Draco, sabendo que o que Gina dissera era uma grande mentira. – Estou indo aí! Posso?  
  
-Pode – respondeu. – Só me dê 30 minutos para tomar um banho. – desligou apreensiva.  
  
Ela sabia que ele não tinha acreditado na história do estudo. E que iria querer saber a verdade. Ela só não sabia como contar. Ou mesmo se isso era certo.  
  
Pouco depois do sol ter se posto. A campainha tocou. Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Oi, Weasley.  
  
-Oi, Malfoy.  
  
-Entra, senta. Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
-Aceito, sim.  
  
-Um firewisk?  
  
-Sim, sem gelo.  
  
Virgínia trouxe o copo com a bebida. Sentou-se perto dele.  
  
-Por que você fez aquilo ontem? – perguntou indo direto ao assunto.  
  
Ela deveria ter percebido que ele não faria rodeios.  
  
-É difícil de explicar. – se esquivou.  
  
-Então tenta me explicar. – ele com a voz tensa, mas buscando passar tranqüilidade.  
  
-Você não entenderia. – disse desejando passar a mão no rosto pálido dele, sem saber como e o que contar.  
  
-Se você tentasse me explicar! – insistiu Malfoy, chegando mais perto.  
  
-Aí, você não acreditaria. – respondeu, nervosa. Passando, sem perceber a mão pelo cabelo platinado.  
  
-Tenta! – pediu Draco mais uma vez, com um sussurro. Sentindo um arrepio suave e morno pelo corpo.  
  
E a beijou. Antes de ela fala alguma coisa, e antes mesmo de ver uma lágrima avermelhada cair dos olhos dela. Os dois se esqueceram a situação, e se amaram como mulher ou homem algum já haviam se amado. Foi como uma viagem ao céu.  
  
Gina sentiu por várias vezes seus novos instintos crescerem dentro de si. E uma vontade quase irresistível, de morder o pescoço pálido do homem em sua cama. Mas se controlou. Não queria que ele soubesse ainda. Nem que a visse desse jeito. Queria ser apenas a Gina de antes.  
  
No calor daquela cama, eles eram duas pessoas numa só alma. Naqueles momentos, não se ouvia juras de amor, ou qualquer exclamação. Apenas a excitação daqueles dois corpos traçando prazeres jamais sentidos por um mortal.  
  
A noite toda foi preenchida por cheiro e gostos que só os amantes percebem.  
  
#  
  
No dia seguinte.  
  
-Boa tarde dorminhoca! – brincou Draco.  
  
Tentando acordar sua amada, com uma bandeja cheia de frutas, queijos, geléia, pão, biscoito, leite, tudo o que se tem direito no café da manhã.  
  
-Boa tarde!? Já é de tarde? Onde foi parar a noite e a madrugada? – perguntou inocente, sabendo que passaram todo o tempo acordados. – Ai, ai, que horas são? – preguiçosa.  
  
-Já são 15:00hs. – respondeu Draco, com um sorriso maroto. E foi em direção às cortinas.  
  
-Não! – disse Gina rápido demais. – Não, não abre. Está tão bom assim! – tentou concertar.  
  
-Tá legal. – aceitou. - A propósito, eu já disse hoje que eu te amo?  
  
-Não, ainda não!  
  
-Então... – chegou bem perto dela - Eu te amo!! – disse sussurrando no ouvido dela. – Mas tenho que ir embora. Ou serei despedido. – sorriu.  
  
-Ah, já? – reclamou carinhosamente.  
  
-Não, não fala assim – pediu – Nem me olha desse jeito. Senão eu largo tudo só pra ficar aqui com você.  
  
-Então fica! – pediu ainda da cama, se enroscando nos lençóis.  
  
-Não. – respondeu como se tivesse tentando se libertar de um feitiço. – Não posso! Mas depois eu volto. E quero você me esperando! Aqui! – em tom de ordem.  
  
-Mas não demora, então. – e se levantou um pouco, só até ficar na altura dele para um beijo.  
  
-Não vou me demorar! – e a beijou. De repente se lembrou. – Gina, sua prova, não é amanhã?  
  
-É – falou triste. – Não quero falar nisso, hoje. – e com um brilho renovado nos olhos, puxou o loiro pra mais um beijo.  
  
Assim que Draco saiu, Gina voltou a dormir. Feliz. Pois o sonho de sua vida tinha se realizado. Será que ele sabia que tinha sido sua primeira vez? Bom, ele não havia feito comentários. Mas com tristeza, se lembrou de que o objetivo da visita não tinha sido atingido. Draco ainda não sabia que ela era uma vampira.  
  
#  
  
Mais tarde.  
  
-Gin, cheguei!  
  
-Luna, corre aqui! Deixa eu te contar uma coisa. É incrível! É maravilhoso! É fenomenal! É... – se agitando toda.  
  
-Desembucha, mulher!!!!! Senão vou ter um ataque e você não contará a mais ninguém!!! Conta logo!!!  
  
-O Draco dormiu aqui hoje!!!!  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – dando pulinhos e abraçando a amiga. – Você conseguiu!!! VIVA! Até que enfim!!! - parou de pular. – E aí? Como foi? – quis saber os detalhes.  
  
-Foi maravilhoso! – Gina se jogou na cama outra vez, simulando um desmaio. – Nunca pensei que pudesse ser desse jeito! – suspirou. – Eu fazia uma estimativa, mas moça, foi melhor que... que... sei lá! - riu – Nunca senti nada tão intenso!  
  
Luna ria da amiga.  
  
-É sério! Até me esqueci de quem eu era! Lu, nunca vou amar alguém que não seja o Draco. Não desse jeito! Foi... tão de repente! Pra dizer a verdade, nem sei direito como foi que tudo começou! Só sei que quando dei por mim, já era dia, e aquela sensação de bem estar me invadia! Eu tenho vontade de sair gritando: EU AMO DRACO MALFOY! EU AMO DRACO MALFOY! EU...  
  
-Calma aí, mocinha! – interrompeu a outra às gragalhadas. – Senão não sobrará fôlego pra hoje! Ah! Falando nisso, vai ter um baile, como aquela no clube. Todos vão. As Esquisitonas que vão tocar! E eu adoro esse conjunto! Elas são tão animadas! Vai dar pra dançar muuuuito! Fala com o Malfoy, o Blaise vai passar aqui hás dez da noite.  
  
-Tá legal! Falo com ele. – combinou, ainda repleta de felicidade.  
  
#  
  
Á noite.  
  
-Luna Lovegood, hoje você é que está demorando! – reclama Virgínia.  
  
-Claro! Quem é que teve que lavar a louça toda? Como se fosse um elfo domestico? Nem mesmo com magia poderia ter sido mais rápida!  
  
-É, mas eu que fiz a janta. E a gente combinou que quem cozinha não lava, e quem lava, não cozinha!  
  
-Você duas, andem logo! – gritou Blaise que odiava atraso.  
  
-Vamos! – disseram as duas juntas.  
  
-Vamos! – responderam os rapazes.  
  
Draco já tinha dito que ainda queria falar sobre a noite em que ela fugira do carro. Mas Gina garantiu que depois da festa eles conversariam sobre o que ele quisesse. Ela ainda temia e reação do outro. Então queria curtir mais um pouco essa boa fase.  
  
Na festa, tudo corria às mil maravilhas. Todos estavam animados. Até que apareceu um homem vestido de preto.  
  
-Oi, Ginie, querida. – disse o homem às suas costas.  
  
Virgínia virou-se para ver quem era e deixou sua bebida cair, e o copo se quebrou em pedaços minúsculos. Atraindo a atenção das pessoas que estavam em volta.  
  
-Que mal educada, Ginie! Não me apresenta sua próxima vítima? – pergunta com a voz profunda, cheia de sarcasmo.  
  
-Qual é a sua, cara! – invocou-se Draco. Se sentindo impotente sem sua varinha. Mas naquele clube, não era permitida magia.  
  
Luna, Blaise a Virgínia sabiam qual era a daquele homem com a morte nos olhos.  
  
-Draco, deixa, vamos embora. Eu estou cansada! – pediu Gina.  
  
-Não! Nós não vamos embora. Um Malfoy não sai assim, quando um sujeito mexe com sua mulher! Eu te conheço de algum lugar? – belicoso.  
  
-Pode ser! – ele respondeu mansamente. – Dos sonhos talvez! – e sorriu cínico.  
  
Malfoy não entendeu, mas não se mostrou decepcionado por isso.  
  
-Ginie, querida. Eu estava com saudades. – diz o homem novamente com sarcasmo.  
  
-Quem você pensa que é? E com que você pensa que está falando? – falou arrogante. – Essa mulher já tem dono! – quase gritando, atraindo cada vez mais atenção.  
  
-Ora, vejam só! – riu debochado. – Um mísero mortal, querendo me enfrentar! Ginie, você não contou nosso segredinho pra ele?  
  
-Que segredo, desgraçado? – Draco estava vermelho pela fúria.  
  
-Pára, Draco. Eu quero ir embora. Agora! – implora Gina, tentando puxá-lo pelo braço.  
  
-Não presta atenção nele! Vamos embora Malfoy! – Blaise também tentou.  
  
-É vamos! – Luna parecia muito apreensiva.  
  
-Que droga! Um sujeito metido a misterioso, mexe com a minha mulher, e eu não posso fazer nada? Nenhum Malfoy é tratado desse jeito! Que diabo de segredo é esse? – espumando.  
  
-Você não vai gostar doutorzinho!  
  
E com as mãos erguidas transforma Gina a os outros. Virgínia esconde o rosto entra as mãos e Luna e Blaise se abraçam na tentativa de evitar que vissem seus rostos. Draco tentou ver o porquê dessa atitude. Mas ela era mais forte que ele. Porém, depois de um tempo, deixou que ele a visse.  
  
-Por quê? – ele parecia ainda mais furioso. – Droga! Você me enganou! O que é você? – e olhou para os amigos. – Vocês também! Droga! Pensei que estivesse sendo sincera quando estávamos juntos ontem! – ele tremia.  
  
-E eu fui! – ela estava desesperada.  
  
-Cala a boca! Eu não conheço você! Devia rir de mim quando falava do meu desprezo pelos vampiros.  
  
-Não meu amor! Eu tentei te explicar... – tentando se aproximar.  
  
-Mentira! – se afastando - Você esperou que eu caísse na sua armadilha. E provavelmente iria matar-me esta noite! Por Merlin! Você é um monstro! – só via asco.  
  
-Draco... – a dor era tanta que não sabia mais se sobreviveria.  
  
-Chega! Eu vou embora! Espero não vê-la de novo. – e virando-se para o casal. – E tão pouco vocês! – disse isso e saiu da festa.  
  
O homem de preto já tinha ido embora, mas antes avisou Gina que ela não poderia resistir muito tempo. Pertencia a ele.  
  
Quando os três deram por si, os bruxos da festa estavam todos olhando pra eles com expressões não muito amigáveis.  
  
Nessa mesma noite, Gina chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Ela desejou a morte. Mas sabia que por mais que quisesse, a morte não viria.  
  
Continua... 


	5. Capítulo 5

N/A: Oi, meu povo! Demorei mas voltei!Prometi postar antes, mas nem deu. Espero ser perdoada, e que nada de mal me aconteça. Hehehe  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Rutie Riddle: Bem, foi triste a descoberta, né? Eu sei, mas essas coisas são assim mesmo! A gente se assusta mesmo quando descobre que alguém que a gente ama está escondendo algo! Mas tudo acaba se ajeitando né? Veja se gosta desse cap.  
  
Kika Felton: Como eu já disse pra Rutie, é dureza acontecer essas coisas. Então a gente está aí pra pedir desculpas pelas bobagens! Desculpa qualquer coisa, viu!!  
  
Nathalia: que bom que está gostando. Continue lendo. E me diga o que achou desse cap.  
  
Zack (agora eu escrevi direito??): Bem você já fez uma pedido muito importante sobre o desfecho da fic. Vamos deixar pra chegar mais pra frente e veremos se dará pra atender esse pedido! Ta?  
  
Milazenha: oba! Quem bom que gostou. Então me fala o que achou desse aqui!  
  
Gente então com vocês...  
  
A FIC...  
  
CAPÍTULO 5 – A FUGA E A BUSCA  
  
-Lu, você viu aquela minha blusa azul? – perguntou Gina enquanto terminava de arrumar a mala de sapatos.  
  
-Qual? Aquela que você comprou na semana passada?  
  
-É. Você viu?  
  
-Eu coloquei pra lavar, porque sem querer deixei cair no chão e acabei pisoteando. Mas acredito que já dê pra buscar na lavanderia ainda hoje. Você quer que eu busque? – solícita.  
  
-Não. – disse Virgínia. – Deixa que eu vou. Afinal, amiga, você já fez bastante coisa hoje. Arrumou quase toda minha mala, e deu um jeito nas coisas da casa. Quando isso era minha função. Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso acontecer. – sorriu triste.  
  
-É, mas quem vai fazer as nossas provisões para viagem é a senhorita! Não sou boa na cozinha, sabe disso. Ou teríamos que comer só sapos de chocolate! – brincou tentando levantar o ânimo da amiga.  
  
Viu a grifinória saindo cabisbaixa. Sabia que estava sofrendo mais que ela ou Blaise. Que já estavam sofrendo bastante. Via que estava se esforçando, mas era tão difícil!  
  
Gina foi então. A lavanderia era perto e não valia a pena aparatar lá. Era um fim de tarde chuvoso e escuro. E havia poucas pessoas na rua. Estava usando um casaco tipo sobretudo, que tinha comprado uma vez quando fora viajar hà muito tempo para Alemanha. Usava também óculos escuros e gorro, pra não ser reconhecida tão prontamente.  
  
Não esperava encontrar muitos bruxos num bairro trouxa, mas não custava prevenir. Nunca se esqueceria do que acontecera no último baile que...  
  
Não queria lembrar. Entrou na loja.  
  
-Por favor, eu vim buscar uma blusa azul de malha que chegou esta manhã. – pediu à mulher que estava atrás do balcão.  
  
-Deve ser aquela lá. A senhora tem o cupom de retirada? – já indo buscar a blusa.  
  
-Sim, está aqui. – deu o papel para a outra, pegou o pacote com a roupa. Pagou e saiu.  
  
Normalmente não ia à lavanderia e ninguém a conhecia lá.  
  
A volta estava tão deserta quanto a ida. Parecia noite alta. Estava absolutamente perfeita para um passeio. Aquele clima era gostoso demais. Mesmo antes de se transformar, Gina sempre tivera atração por chuva e noite. Lua e escuridão. Agora essas paixões só fizeram aumentar.  
  
Naquele trecho já não tinha mais nenhum pedestre. E aliviada por não ter sido reconhecida e não ver ninguém por perto, resolveu caminhar mais lentamente. Olhou as vitrines, o céu. Tirou os óculos e deixou que a chuva fina caísse no seu rosto como se fosse afago feito pelos seres escuros. Fechou os olhos.  
  
Quando os abriu outra vez, viu que alguém se aproximava. Era vagamente familiar. E apenas quando chegou perto é que viu. "Draco". Ele pareceu ter percebido o mesmo. E olhava pra frente sem focalizar a antiga namorada. Mas ao passar por ela, Gina soube que precisava se despedir.  
  
-Espera! – pediu. – Deixa-me falar com você! Por favor!  
  
-O que você ainda quer falar comigo? – respondeu com raiva. – Que terminar o seu servicinho sujo? – rude – É isso?  
  
-Não. – respondeu cansada. – Não quero nada. Só... queria ... pedir desculpas. E me despedir de você. Nós estamos indo embora.  
  
Draco por um instante desejou que ela não fosse.  
  
-Adeus. - e antes de ir – Desculpe outra vez. Mas eu te amo muito. Assim mesmo. E não o culpo por sua atitude.  
  
Virgínia não reparou que dos olhos cinzas fascinantes de Draco, uma lágrima, indesejada, brotava cintilante e insistente. Quando ela se foi finalmente, o loiro chorou. E desejou que aquela mulher que ele amava voltasse, o abraçasse, e dissesse que tudo aquilo era um sonho. Um pesadelo. E que tinha acabado.  
  
Quando Gina chegou em casa, encontrou Luna e Blaise assistindo TV trouxa. Uma maravilha que os trouxas inventaram para ficarem bastante tempo abraçando quem se ama. E eles estavam tão lindos! Tão... juntos! O amor deles era tão forte! Nem a morte agora poderia separá-los.  
  
Gina então, resolveu entrar sem fazer barulho. Foi para seu quarto. E lá relembrou todos os momentos passados ao lado de quem tanto amava. Lembrou- se do dia em que o vira pela primeira vez. Ela já tinha uma paixonite pelo Harry Potter, mas quando viu o loiro sonserino, a despeito das más criações dele, não pode deixar de admirá-lo.  
  
Se lembrou do episódio da câmara secreta. No final do seu segundo ano. E que no início do terceiro, ele chegou um determinado dia quando estava sozinha, e ele queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Que sentia pelo pai dele ter feito ela passar por aquilo. E de quando ela contou sobre os pesadelos com Tom Riddle.  
  
Lembrou que na ocasião temeu que ele fosse fazer alguma piada de mal gosto, mas ele simplesmente se sentou do seu lado e começaram a conversar. Falaram sobre todas as coisas, ela sobre seus medos. Ele sobre seus sonhos. Nem pareciam Weasley e Malfoy. Ele era tão diferente quando estava sozinho com ela. E era tão lindo!  
  
Lembrou de quando trocaram o primeiro beijo. Ela tão tímida e ele tão experiente. Lembrou das brigas que tinha com Harry, Ron e Mione. E que resolveram continuar a namorar escondidos. Mas que no quarto ano. Quando ela foi atacada pelo pai dele no departamento de Ministério, e quando ele entrara para "exército da Grande Inquisidora" foi a primeira briga realmente feia.  
  
Draco dizia que não tinha culpa do pai ser o que era. E que ela deveria abandonar os amigos pra ficar do lado dele. Mas mesmo amando o garoto com todas as forças de seu coração, não poderia abandonar o trio. Sua família. Sabia que ele não queria ser um comensal. Mas também sabia que seu pai faria o possível para que ele o fosse.  
  
Então se separaram. E depois da formatura dele, nunca mais o viu. Na Guerra, apenas ouviu falar que ele lutava ao lado da Luz, contra seu próprio pai.  
  
Ela o amava muito, e sabia que não conseguiria amar outra pessoa. E com tantas lembranças. Gina adormeceu sem perceber, mergulhada no passado adolescente que tiveram.  
  
#  
  
Draco Malfoy, após a despedida de Gina, ficou ainda durante um bom tempo naquela chuva, que caia fina sobre seus ombros e seu corpo triste e arrependido.  
  
Em casa, viu as fotos dela. A própria grifinória havia lhe presenteado no tempo do namoro. E outras que tiraram juntos. Outras ainda que Blaise tinha conseguido. Blaise... Ele tinha sido todos esses anos um grande amigo.  
  
Em Hogwarts, haviam sido da mesma casa. A sonserina. Mas como estava sempre com Crabbe e Goyle, não tinha muito tempo para conhecer verdadeiramente ninguém. Mas quando se formara e houve a Guerra. Os antigos amigos ficaram do lado de Voldemort. E ele conhecera Blaise. Se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Quando resolveu ser medi-bruxo, e foi fazer a especialização em outro país, ainda se correspondiam. Blaise Zanbini , aliás, foi uma das únicas pessoas a darem apoio a ele. Achavam que não tinha o perfil. Por ser sonserino, claro! Mas após a Guerra, e ver tanta desgraça! Percebeu que tinha inclinação para isso. Sempre fora bom em poções e isso foi de grande ajuda. Quando voltou a Londres e foi para o St. Mungus, parecia que nunca tinham estado longe.  
  
-Afinal de contas, se nós fomos tão amigos assim. – resmungou. – Seria justo terminar uma amizade de mais de 10 anos, por uma coisa que talvez não seja tão importante assim? Oras? Talvez eles quisessem me contar, mas eu, na minha habitual arrogância não tivesse permitido.  
  
Se levantou e chutava irritado o que via pela frente.  
  
-Claro! A Weasley por várias vezes tentou me contar! E eu ridicularizava todas as suas tentativas. – e bateu com a palma da mão na testa. – Idiota! E agora ela está lá. Indo embora! E eu vou ter que passar mais dez anos esperando para encontrá-la de novo??? Não mesmo! – gritou. – Não vou perder a mulher que amo novamente!  
  
E aguardou o amanhecer. Iria à casa dela, a beijaria até convencê-la de que merecia perdão. Pediria desculpas por toda idiotice que dissera e fizera. Explicaria que a vida não tinha sentido sem ela. Que não se importava se ela era vampira, e iriam enfrentar o terrível homem de preto.  
  
Estava decidido. Draco Malfoy dormia aliviado agora. Quando acordou, se lavou, vestiu-se. Não comeu, não sentia fome. Estava nervoso.  
  
"E se ela não me perdoar?" – pensou tenso.  
  
Quase desistiu. Mas ao pensar que se não arriscasse nunca saberia. Resolveu que agüentaria o que fosse. Se ela não fosse capaz de perdoar, ainda estaria com a razão. E já ia desanimando outra vez, quando se lembrou da noite que passaram juntos. E nesse momento as dúvidas se tornaram insignificantes diante da grandeza do que sentiram na ocasião. Tinha que tentar. E num supetão, aparatou na entrada do apartamento da Gina. "Sua Gina."  
  
Antes de apertar a campainha, se lembrou que ela estaria dormindo naquela hora. Já que não tinha muito tempo que o sol nascera. Penso em voltar mais tarde. Mas teve uma outra idéia.  
  
Malfoy conhecia os vizinhos de porta. Um deles também era medi-bruxo, e trabalhava no St. Mungus. Tocou lá. E pediu para que eles o deixassem tentar entrar pela varanda. Mas quando explicou que era uma surpresa, e que a amava. Foi imediatamente expulso. Quase aconteceu um duelo bruxo, ou uma briga trouxa.  
  
Foi nesse momento que Draco percebeu o porquê de Gina e os amigos estarem indo embora. Então resolveu que iria junto. Onde quer que ela fosse. Voltou pra casa e arrumou as malas. Só voltou quando tudo estava arrumado. Deixaria tudo para trás. Pediu demissão no hospital. Não explicou os motivos. Apenas... razões familiares. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Gina era sua família agora.  
  
Estava outra vez diante da porta da amada, mas desta vez tocaria a campainha até alguém atender. Não pediria ajuda a mais ninguém. Principalmente que aos que a chamavam de... "monstro!" Nada que pudesse descrever a sua doce Gina. Mas se lembrou que ele mesmo já a chamara assim. Teve medo de novo. E se arrependeu mais uma vez de ter sido tão estúpido.  
  
#  
  
Gina estava dormindo quando a campainha soou desesperada. Ela acordou devagar e se levantou com dificuldade.  
  
"Quem seria a esta hora?"  
  
Não era Luna, nem Blaise. Já que estavam no quarto da amiga.  
  
"Será que é a minha mãe?"  
  
E quando abriu a porta pôde reconhecer com surpresa, a silhueta daquele que amava, e por quem chorara tanto.  
  
-Malfoy??? – exclamou esfregando os olhos, sem acreditar no que eles viam. – Você?  
  
-Gina-eu-vim-aqui-pedir-desculpas-e-dizer-que-eu-te-amo! – disse rápido e sem pausas. – Pronto, falei! – muito satisfeito.  
  
-O quê??  
  
-É, Weasley! Eu quero ir com você! Pra onde você for. E não me interessa se vai viver mais do que eu, ou se essa cidade hipócrita não a aceita. Eu te amo, e quero ficar com você! Posso? – pediu ainda receoso de uma recusa.  
  
-Meu Deus do céu! Meu Merlin! É muita coisa pra mim. Há essa hora. Você está me dizendo que não se importa que eu seja como sou? E que quer ir comigo? – ainda estava de olhos arregalados e o outro ainda estava fora do apartamento.  
  
-É, é isso mesmo! E você se esqueceu de uma parte, EU TE AMO!!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões.  
  
E Gina tampou a boca dele com uma mão, rindo e puxando o homem pra dentro. Fechando a porta atrás deles.  
  
-Pára! Ou você quer chamar a atenção do prédio todo?!  
  
Era a deixa que ele aguardava. A enlaçou pela cintura, criando um clima de sedução perfeito. Beijando-a com desespero, como se fosse a primeira vez. Foram aos tropeções e risadas para o quarto.  
  
Na primeira vez ela estava insegura. Mas agora sabia o que queria e o que fazia. E mais uma vez os dois amantes puderam saborear os corpos um do outros sob uma fina ducha fria, deixando tudo ainda mais sedutor.  
  
#  
  
Luna, ao acordar, foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche para o café. Antes da viagem que seria muito cansativa. Afinal iriam de trem para a cidade onde Blaise nascera. Ficava há quase 24 horas. Era muito longe para aparatar. E não queriam chamar nenhuma atenção, usando um portal. E de trem poderiam viajar protegidos dentro da cabine.  
  
Mas ao chegar na sala, percebeu que havia mais duas malas, que não conhecia. Mas não deu muita importância. Gina tinha saído na noite anterior e poderia ter comprado. Pensou com tristeza na amiga. E foi ver como ela estava. E foi com grande surpresa que percebeu que ela não estava sozinha. Outra pessoa dormia calmamente ao lado dela. E ao reconhecer o cabelo platinado do homem, fechou a porta com cuidado.  
  
Correu para contar a Blaise a descoberta. Que ao saber não se conteve de felicidade. Afinal os dois se amavam e se mereciam. Malfoy era um cara legal. Tinha suas manias, era mal humorado, mas perseverante, batalhador. E amadurecera muito após a Guerra. E a Weasley, era uma mulher invejável. Sabia o que queria e não se deixava abater por uma família tão grande sendo a única mulher numa casa cheia de homens e uma mãe dominadora..  
  
Resolveram então que cuidariam da comida e quando o casal acordasse iriam ajudar na arrumação para a partida. E já que Draco iria com eles, teria que providenciar outra passagem. Urgente!  
  
Gina ao acordar levou um susto, ao ver Draco a seu lado.  
  
-Meu Deus! É real! – disse tocando o rosto pálido com cuidado. – Pensei que fosse mais um sonho! – murmurou abraçando-o.  
  
-Não é um sonho. Eu estou aqui. E quero ficar com você, pro resto da minha vida. Que é tão curta perto da sua.  
  
-Não fale assim! Eu sei que não gosta desse assunto. E eu respeito isso. – falou Gina carinhosamente. Passando a mão na nuca dele provocando-o sem querer.  
  
-Bom. – disse decidida. – Temos que arrumar as coisas para a viagem. Antes que o trem parta. E tenhamos que comprar um avião! – brincou. Mas de repente parou. – Você tem certeza de que quer ir mesmo?  
  
-Claro! – e a beijou. – E se precisar, eu mesmo compro um avião. – beijou mais. – Estou aqui e irei com você para onde for. – disse sério. E logo voltou a beijá-la sem pressa.  
  
#  
  
Gina se levantou com dificuldade. Sentindo um cansaço prazeroso. Ao chegar na cozinha, foi recebida por Luna e Blaise com beijos e saudações.  
  
-Parabéns, moça! Você merece! – falou Luna num abraço apertado.  
  
-É isso aí, Moça! – emendou o outro. – Mas o que você fez? O arrastou pra cá sob a Impérius? – brincou.  
  
-Que nada! Foi feitiço brabo! Feitiço de amor! – entrou o loiro naquela hora. E todos riram.  
  
#  
  
Na estação, as pessoas olhavam para aqueles dois casais desconfiados. Porque usavam casacos longos e óculos escuros de noite. Mas ninguém se manifestou. Estavam em duas cabines vizinhas. Draco lavava o rosto quando Gina estava arrumando as coisas no armário. E de repente fez-se ouvir um grito.  
  
-DRACO!  
  
Ele saiu desembestado do banheiro da cabine, mas não a viu mais. A única coisa que pôde notar foi uma mensagem escrita na parede.  
  
"Ela é minha!"  
  
E assim que terminou de ler, a frase desapareceu. Era o sangue de Gina. E ele sabia disso.  
  
-GINA! GINA, CADÊ VOCÊ? GINA!!!!! – gritava alucinado.  
  
E se ajoelhou e chorou descontrolado. E de repente parou, como se fosse um louco. E saiu da cabine, como um estalo. Lembrou-se dos sonhos que tinha quando era criança. Aqueles onde o malvado homem de preto havia dito que: " A mulher que amava não lhe pertencia!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
O sonho era como uma profecia. E a jovem que salvava no sonho era Gina. E aquele monstro que estava no sonho, agora tinha levado sua amada. Mas ele não iria desistir. Seria preciso matá-lo. E assim o faria.  
  
"Mas como matar um Vampiro?"  
  
O sonho seria a resposta para tudo.  
  
Continua... 


	6. capítulo 6

N/A: Turminha! Antes de mais nada quero me desculpar pela demora, mas não deu pra atualizar antes. Prometi que seria rápida e não pude cumprir, mas me esforçarei para que isso não se repita. Então espero que vocês gostem deste cap que vem agora! Beijo a todos, e que não parem de revisarem. Eu adoro! E são essas reviews que me fazem acelerar e atualizar logo! Então já sabem! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS:  
  
Rute Riddle: Bem, realmente foi necessário que eles se separassem para que nossa aventura começasse! Mas pelo menos eles ficaram juntos de novo! E isso já é muito bom! Principalmente para os D/G maníacos com eu! Hehehe. Me diga o que achou deste novo cap.  
  
Kika Felton-87: Que bom que gostou tanto assim da reconsciliação dos nossos heróis preferidos! E se está cheia de pulgas atrás da orelha! Bote elas na próxima review! Me conta o que está pensando! Terei o prazer de dizer se está no caminho certo! Combinado??????? Aguardo coments!!!  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Etcha! Carol! Eu também não gosto quando um deles morre! Mas como a fic ainda não acabou, não posso garantir nada! Hehehe. Posso me esforçar muito!!! Ainda mais se você não parar de revisar! Hehehe (apelei??)  
  
Dea Snape: Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que você goste desse cap também! E eles são lindinhos mesmo né!!!! O casal perfeito! Se completam! Ai, ai, ai.  
  
Fefs Malfoy: hehehe. Também amo essa combinação. HPVampD/G. E ainda, mistérios a serem desvendados!!!! Já viu algum? O que está achando? Tem alguma sugestão? Hein? Hein? Bigadinha! E não morra de curiosidade não! Espero que sobreviva pra mais uma review!!! Hehehe.  
  
Isinha: Oi, Isinha! Tamos aí! Que você que gosta da fic! Continue revisando que o cap pode até sair mais rápido! Hehehe  
  
Zack Brents Drazets: Aí moçinho! Estou atualizando! UFA! Gente vocês sabiam que o Zack fala comigo por msn e ele vive pedindo pra atualizar??? Quando eu demoro, tem ele pra me apurar! Agradeçam a ele! Ou a fic atrasava mais um pouco! Quanto mais gente me cutucando pra posta logo, mais rápido eu coloco no ar!!!! Sacou?  
  
Bem, a todos que leram, valeuzão!!!! Aguado as reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agora novamente, antes tarde que nunca, a sua, a nossa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa FIC.....  
  
CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP  
  
(HIHIHIHIHIHIHIH)  
  
Capítulo 6 – A partida para o resgate  
  
Draco Malfoy foi à cabine de Luna e Blaise. Quando contou o que tinha acontecido, eles não podiam acreditar na fatalidade. Antes que o trem partisse, eles desembarcaram.  
  
-O que é que vamos fazer agora? – começou Luna.  
  
-Se tudo o que temos são os sonhos do Draco, temos que conseguir encontrar alguém que seja capaz de hipnotizá-lo. Assim poderemos ter uma noção de onde Gina está, e destruir o monstro. – opinou Zambini.  
  
-Mas e se usássemos uma penseira? – tentou Luna. – Meu pai conhece alguém que tem uma.  
  
-Não Luna, não dá. Só pode fazer isso com alguém que tenha estudado para faze-lo. Ou então corre o risco de apagar uma memória e não conseguir recuperá-la. – falou Blaise.  
  
-É, ele tem razão. É muito perigoso. Mas se não há outra solução. Eu prefiro arriscar. Não posso deixá-la com aquele monstro.  
  
-Não, Malfoy. Eu sei que Blaise tem razão. Mas também tem a possibilidade da hipnose. Meu pai conhece uma mulher que... bem, não sei se é bruxa ou não mas...  
  
-Lovegood! Temos que tentar! Se não for assim, haverá outro jeito. – retrucou. – Quero arriscar!  
  
-O Draco está certo, temos que fazer alguma coisa. E se não tentarmos, talvez realmente não haja outra chance.  
  
-Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Vamos à casa da tal mulher amanhã. E que tudo dê certo. – suspirou Luna.  
  
#  
  
A mulher morava num povoado distante do centro de Londres. E não foi fácil encontrar a casa. Era um lugar bem feio e sujo. Tinha uma estradinha esburacada que dava para a porta gasta e envelhecida e para as paredes descascadas. Havia uma cerca de madeira podre contornando a casa escura. Por um momento os três hesitaram, mas Malfoy se adiantou e bateu na porta. Aguardaram um pouco.  
  
Quando ela se abriu, uma menina desgrenhada apareceu. Não devia ter mais que 11 anos ou menos que 9. Não dava pra ter certeza.  
  
-O que vocês querem? – perguntou timidamente a menina.  
  
-É... que... – gaguejou Luna. – Nós... queríamos falar com... com a mulher que mora aqui. – disse tentando achar as palavras adequadas.  
  
-Vocês querem falar com minha avó? – perguntou ainda da porta.  
  
-É. – disse Blaise amavelmente. – Nós precisamos muito da ajuda de sua avó. Se ela puder nos ajudar...  
  
-Tudo bem. – a menina sorriu mostrando-se suavemente bela.  
  
O interior da casa não era diferente. Os móveis eram muito velhos e começavam a apodrecer. Foram levados até uma outra porta, que parecia ser de um quarto onde se encontrava a mulher.  
  
-Esperem aqui um pouco. Eu vou falar com ela.  
  
Entrou e um pouco depois voltou.  
  
-Podem entrar. Mas por favor, não deixem que ela se levante. Está doente. Sabe, ela tenta esconder isso de mim. Se faz de forte. Mas eu sei que ela está muito doente. Ela não é minha avó de verdade. Apenas me encontrou perdida, quando ainda era um bebê e desde esse dia cuida de mim. Eu a ajudo como posso, mas desde que adoeceu, a casa fica suja e desarrumada. Não consigo fazer tudo. Já tentei até levá-la a um curandeiro qualquer, mas ela se recusa. É uma velha muito teimosa. Vive dizendo que só tem a mim... – de repente parou. Percebeu que estava falando com pessoas estranhas. E sem jeito pediu que entrassem.  
  
Draco e Luna, que esperavam encontrar uma velha histérica, apavorante e perigosa. Ou algo que lembrasse a Prof. Sibila de Hogwarts, se espantaram ao ver uma velhinha pálida, de cabelos brancos e olhos desbotados, sentada numa cadeira de balanço. Ela olhava para o infinito. E ao chegarem mais perto puderam ver como as marcas do cansaço e do tempo não lhe foram generosos.  
  
-O que vocês querem? – perguntou secamente a velha.  
  
-Que nos ajude a encontrar uma pessoa. – Luna deu um passo a frente.  
  
-E por que eu faria isso? – ainda sem olhar os visitantes.  
  
-Porque ela é minha amiga. E está em perigo. E a senhora é a única que pode nos ajudar a encontrá-la. – firme.  
  
-Você gosta muito dela, não é? – Luna concordou. – Ela também gosta muito de você. Nunca vi uma amizade assim. Que ultrapassa a dor, o tempo e até... a morte. Mas o que posso fazer? Estou doente. Como podem perceber, e quase cega. Como poderia ser útil a vocês?  
  
-Senhora, - Draco tomou a palavra. – achamos que a resposta está nos meus sonhos. Poderia hipnotizar-me? Fazer com que eu entre em transe que possa trazer o sonho de volta? – incerto.  
  
-Você tem certeza, meu jovem? – os olhos pela primeira vez o atingiram. Mas ele não se afastou.  
  
-Absoluta! – disse com firmeza. – A senhora pode nos ajudar? – insistiu.  
  
A mulher mexeu-se na cadeira. Esperou uns instantes e chamou.  
  
-Sente-se aqui, garoto. – e apontou para um banquinho à sua frente. – Agora, feche os olhos. – e colocou a mão direita sobre a testa dele.  
  
Disse algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida. E de repente, Draco se viu em um outro lugar. Com a velha a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Era uma floresta, escura. E havia, um pouco longe dali uma Masmorra, um castelo.  
  
"É claro! Era o esconderijo do monstro!" – pensou Draco. – "E é lá que Gina está!"  
  
E olhando para os lados, pôde reconhece-lo. Era uma parte de uma ilha, onde ele ia com sua família passar férias. Em sua infância. Até que houve uma onda de assassinatos, várias pessoas desaparecidas. E nunca mais voltaram lá. A ilha estava abandonada e esquecida.  
  
De repente, a visão de Draco tornou-se turva, mas ele pôde ver antes de desmaiar, um homem com a morte nos olhos sorrir pra ele.  
  
De volta à realidade, Malfoy, Luna e Zambini se assustaram ao ver a mão da mulher sofrer um ferimento como o de um punhal. Sem que alguém fosse visto fazendo-o. Após um grito de dor, a menina que tinha atendido a porta, entrou a se desesperou.  
  
-Vovó! Vovó! O que houve? O que vocês fizeram com ela?  
  
-Não! – respondeu agitado Zambini. – Não fizemos nada! Eu juro! Não entendo!  
  
-Foi ele! – respondeu a mulher apertando o corte. – Foi o monstro! Foi meu inimigo!  
  
E dizendo algumas palavras na mesma língua desconhecida de antes, foi até uma gaveta da cômoda num canto, pegou um pano comprido e enfaixou a mão machucada.  
  
-Eu sei quem ele é! Vocês correm perigo. E sua namorada também. Vocês têm que salvá-la, ou mais tarde se tornará velha e doente como eu. Vocês vão precisar de muito mais que armas, varinhas ou força. Vão precisar principalmente de coragem e esperança.  
  
-Eu não entendo! Como podemos ajudar Gina assim? – Perguntou Blaise.  
  
-Eu, um dia também fui jovem e bonita como ela. – e por um segundo tiveram a impressão de vê-la como fora no passado. E se parecia tanto com Virgínia que os visitantes piscaram atordoados, mas já era novamente aquela velha cansada, que encontraram sentada com a solidão.  
  
-Mas não tive sorte de encontrar amigos tão verdadeiros e um amor que me fizessem ter a coragem que vocês têm. – ficou em silêncio por um tempo. – Eu vou com vocês. Quero enfrentá-lo. Talvez assim eu possa morrer, e em paz.  
  
A menina se desesperou.  
  
-Mas Vó! A senhora está doente! Não pode!  
  
-Posso sim. E você, minha menina, já lhe ensinei tudo o que precisa para continuar a viver sozinha.  
  
-Mas Vó...  
  
-Sim, você pode! Criei-lhe até ter idade suficiente para tomar conta de si mesma. Você sabe tudo sobre magia, ervas, a energia das coisas. Faça isso, por sua velha avó. Que quer descansar, depois de tanto tempo de sofrimento.  
  
A menina assentiu com os olhos encharcados, mas não chorou.  
  
-Agora – pediu a velha. – vocês me levarão junto para pegar meu inimigo.  
  
#  
  
Chegar o dia da viagem, e com eles iriam também, mais cinco pessoas. Duas criadas, e três homens, todos trouxas, que coordenavam o barco, e ajudariam também na exploração.  
  
Já estava quase tudo preparado para a viagem até a ilha. Faltava apenas colocar as coisas no barco, que os levaria rumo ao perigo.  
  
-Nossa! O que você está levando Malfoy? – perguntou Luna ao ver a bagagem do sonserino.  
  
-Tudo! Estaca, alho, água benta, cruzes, bala de prata...  
  
A velha, que estava por perto, riu com graça.  
  
-Segundo as histórias de terror trouxas, bala de prata não é pra matar lobisomem? – brincou.  
  
-É, mas se o monstro tiver com ele um exército de lobisomens, temos que estar preparados.  
  
-Seu pensamento não é de todo errado. Mas quanto a meu inimigo, nada poderá com essas crendices. Ele não se deixará afetar por meia dúzia de cabeças de alho ou qualquer coisa que você diz trazer nessa mala tão grande. Ele tem suas precauções. Conheço algumas, o que talvez possa nos ajudar.  
  
Draco de repente, achou que nunca conseguiria salvar Gina. Mas seu amor por ela era mais forte que o medo ou a dúvida. E ele ainda não sabia, mas era esse amor que os salvaria.  
  
#  
  
Quando estavam se aproximando do ponto onde poderiam visualizar a ilha, avistaram brumas espessas. Chegando mais perto, ela não se desfez. O barco atravessou a névoa, e então todos puderam perceber o que havia lá.  
  
A paisagem ficava incrivelmente mais bonita. Era tão linda que chegava a enfeitiçar. E foi o que de fato aconteceu. Mas a velha mulher, que já conhecia certas artimanhas do monstro, levantou os braços para o céu, repetiu três vezes algumas palavras numa língua estranha, como a do início dos tempos. E o transe da tripulação foi quebrado.  
  
-Essa é uma das armas do monstro. – falou.  
  
Todos entenderam e ficaram em silêncio pensando no que estava por vir.  
  
Naquela ilha não se ouvia nada. Nem pássaro, nem vento, nem barulho algum. Ela parecia viva, apenas pela beleza das suas árvores esóticas. Tão diferentes das que já se tinha visto. O céu estava nublado, sem sol. Apenas se sabia que era dia, pela claridade, mas era difícil estimar a hora exata.  
  
-O sol ficou há muito para trás. Aqui não há aurora! Não é uma das coisas que ele aprecia. – a mulher falou mais uma vez.  
  
O barco aproximou-se, ancorou, e todos desembarcaram em duas canoas. Foram para terra firme. Draco Malfoy não entendia o porquê do monstro querer ficar em um lugar tão lindo para se esconder. Sempre achou que vampiros só gostassem de lugares escuros e teia de aranha.  
  
Descarregaram tudo. Os tripulantes armaram barracas na praia, onde passariam o fim de tarde e a noite. No dia seguinte começariam a procurar a masmorra, e Virgínia.  
  
Zambini e Malfoy foram caminhar á beira da água, enquanto Luna e a mulher ficavam com os ajudantes e as criadas.  
  
-Você acha que vamos conseguir Draco?  
  
-Não sei! – suspirou. – Mas não vou desistir enquanto restar vida em mim. Nada mais faz sentido sem a Weasley. E eu não vou perdê-la. Não outra vez! – firme.  
  
-Mas você não tem medo?  
  
-Claro, Blaise! Mas isso não importa. Às vezes parece até que vou acabar louco, ou que nada dará certo, mas então me lembro do rostinho dela, do seu riso, sua alegria toda! Cara, não dá pra desistir! Não enquanto restar um único sopro de vida em mim! Juro! – repetiu.  
  
Eles não perceberam o quanto se afastaram do acampamento. E ao olhar pra frente. Zambini vê dois pontos luminosos, esverdeados. Estavam num amontoado de pedras.  
  
-Draco, veja! Tem alguém ali.  
  
-Onde? Quem?  
  
-Ali! – apontou para as pedras. - Não sei quem é, mas está nos seguindo.  
  
-Não vejo nada, aonde?  
  
-Lá, naquelas pedras. – insistiu. – Talvez seja algum espião do monstro. – disse e foi em direção às pedras. Sem parar.  
  
-Pára, Blaise! Não tem nada lá! Cara, não tem pedra nenhuma! Acorda!  
  
E Draco correu até o amigo e conseguiu segurá-lo antes que caísse numa depressão que mais parecia um abismo. Pouco mais à frente dos pés de Blaise. Com isso ele pôde recobrar a consciência e percebeu o perigo que correu.  
  
-Meu Merlim! Cara! Foi... tão real!  
  
Draco percebeu que o monstro já sabia que eles estavam ali. E era melhor voltarem logo, para ver se os outros não estavam precisando de ajuda.  
  
#  
  
No acampamento as coisas corriam bem. Até que uma das criadas, Tina, começou a ter um ataque histérico. Gritava luxúrias e pragas. Ela parecia estar possuída. Tiveram que amarrá-la e amordaçá-la para que a velha pudesse combater o feitiço lançado sobre a moça. E logo ela dormiu. Mais tarde não se lembraria de nada.  
  
-Luna, você está bem? – perguntou Blaise, ao chegar com Draco da fatídica caminhada.  
  
-Agora sim! Mas o monstro já deu mais uma demonstração de seu poder. – e apontou para a menina adormecida. E virando–se para Draco, continuou. – Ela repetia o tempo todo que você iria morrer. E isso pode acontecer! Você ainda é... um mortal! – disse com delicadeza.  
  
-É verdade! Mas ele tem mais coragem que todos nós aqui. E isso o mantém protegido. – respondeu sabiamente Zambini.  
  
-Mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Não, querida! Ele não deve fazer nada de que não tenha certeza absoluta de ser o certo! E nem mesmo um vampiro é imortal para seu criador. Ele pode destruir a todos nós. – interrompeu a velha. – Não se preocupe, garoto. Vai chegar o momento em que terá que escolher entre ser um bruxo normal e viver como um, ou "mudar". Mas não precisa pensar nisso agora. Descanse! Amanhã o dia deverá estar claro, e pior. O monstro é muito perigoso, e tem muitas armadilhas. Ele poderá jogar vocês uns contra os outros. E conseguirá! Mas eu estarei aqui para atrapalhá-lo nisso. Agora vão! É hora de dormir. – disse isso e deu as costas.  
  
Foi pra frente da fogueira para meditar um pouco. Havia muito no que pensar. A história se repetia. Mas desta vez ela estava mais preparada. Não permitiria que acontecesse com a doce ruivinha, o mesmo que acontecera com ela.  
  
Continua... 


	7. capítulo 7

N/A: oi turminha! Olha um novo cap saindo do forno! Não demorei muito desta vez! E espero que vocês gostem deste também. Torço pra não ficar muito confuso. Principalmente porque estou acrescentando os nomes dos ajudantes e das criadas aos poucos. Qualquer coisa é só falar.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy – Puxa! Brigadão pelos elogios. Mas na verdade acho que tem outra fic com vampiros, como coadjuvante, mas tem. Mas fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto do Gato, essa fic, é a menina de meus olhos. Gosto muito dela, por ter sido um sonho muito legal que eu tive. É o Draco sofre um pouco! Também fico com peninha dele. Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer!!!!  
  
Rute Riddle - É, a velha é muito importante pra história. Ela é a única que conhece o Gato Negro pessoalmente! Continue acompanhando a fic que saberá o que aconteceu entre eles no passado!!!!! O que acho deste cap? Me diga!!!!!  
  
Kika Felton-87 – Nem vai tentar adivinhar? Vamos lá! Imagine!!! O que gostaria que acontecesse? Talvez seus desejos possam ser atendidos!!!! Hehehe. Mas um cap pra você se inspirar! :D  
  
Lilibeth Mckeena – Puxa! Minha fã!!!! Bonito isso! Hehehe. Estou adorando esse negócio de escrever e vocês lerem! Quem bom. Este é um cap que saiu depois do papa no "Alan". Me diga o que acho dele.  
  
N/a: então é isso! A fic está aqui, vocês aí! E agora é só ler e não se esqueçam de algo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito importante. COMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Acho que já sabem, que quanto mais coments, mais rápido a fic sai! Então vamos lá! Tirem a mão do bolso e botem no teclado!!! Hehehe beijos a todos que lêem!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A fic...  
  
CAPÍTULO 7 - AS ARMAS  
  
Luna Lovegood acordou cedo. Sol não deveria ter nascido ainda atrás das brumas, e o céu continuava nublado. Bateu aquela vontade louca de nadar. E não pensou duas vezes. Foi. A água estava gelada, mas limpa. Podia até ver o fundo do mar. Que estranhamente parecia ora mais fundo, ora mais raso.  
  
Em épocas passadas, nas férias de Hogwarts, quando voltava para casa, podia nadar todos os dias. Aprendera com sua mãe. Foi uma das poucas coisas que ela tinha conseguido ensinar antes de morrer. Hoje, a dor era quase uma memória. Mas estava lá. Suave, mas lá. E nadando era uma maneira de estar com ela novamente.  
  
Porém, hoje era muito raro poder nadar. Por causa do o trabalho, e admitia que a preguiça também a impedia de realizar o hoby. Mas agora tinha um bom espaço. Dava pra mergulhar também. Não havia peixes naquele mar, mas sim plantas estranhas e curiosas. Algumas eram bem bonitas, outras não.  
  
De repente sentiu algo puxando seu pé pra baixo. O desespero tomou conta dela. Estava lutando para subir e não conseguia se soltar. E quando tentou se virar pra ver quem o fazia, sentiu que poderia matá-lo.  
  
-Blaise Zambini! Que brincadeira mais ridícula é essa!!! Não sabia que era tão infantil assim! Só poderia esperar isso de um sonserino! – estava furiosa.  
  
-Puxa Luninha, foi só uma brincadeirinha! – fazia cara de inocente.  
  
-Terrível, sua brincadeirinha, heim! – menos dura.  
  
Ele sempre conseguia amolecê-la com essa expressão.  
  
-Desculpa seu sonserininho, vai! – sussurrou manhoso.  
  
-Tá, mas não faça mais isso! – e enlaçou o amante com um beijo longo e gostoso.  
  
Nenhum deles viu que algumas plantas tinham subido e quase tocado seus pés, quando eles saiam do mar.  
  
Perto do acampamento, Draco e os outros homens cuidaram de explorar os arredores. Mas não acharam nada. Parecia só haver floresta ali. Nenhuma masmorra, casa, palácio ou castelo, nada! Mas a ilha era grande e ainda tinha muito para ser explorado.  
  
Algum tempo depois, todos estavam reunidos novamente. Decidiram que iriam se dividir para procurar outra vez. E só voltariam ao anoitecer. Malfoy e Blaise ficaram cada um com um ajudante. E o outro ficou no acampamento com as mulheres. Cada um seguiu seu rumo, sem olhar para trás.  
  
#  
  
O caminho era fechado e Blaise e Sade precisavam abrir espaços ao passar com facão e varinha.  
  
-Reducto! – repetia Blaise varias vezes.  
  
Plantas de todas as formas e tamanhos surgiam às vezes do nada. Tinha árvores assustadoras, sujas. Cheias de casacas grossas. Cada vez mais parecia que a floresta aumentava e se tornava maior e mais ameaçadora. Não podiam ver nem mesmo o céu. Sade, o ajudante trouxa, ia na frente, e ao tentar cortar um galho que barrava o caminho, percebeu que este se esquivou. E então avançou sobre o homem circundando-lhe o pescoço, a cintura e os braços.  
  
-Impedimenta! – gritou Blaise.  
  
Mas no mesmo instante uma árvore enorme lançou-se sobre ele, fazendo errar o feitiço, mas também não conseguiu acertá-lo. Outro galho veio e conseguiu prender um de seus pés, e já subia pela sua perna.  
  
-Immobilus! – tentou outra vez, mas não funcionou, o galho continuava subindo.  
  
Sade se contorcia, já tinha deixado o facão cair no chão, estava perdendo as forças.  
  
-Diffindo! – tentou rasgar os galhos de os atacavam, sem sucesso.  
  
-Jesus Cristo! – agonizou o trouxa.  
  
E ouviu-se pela floresta o eco de um grito horripilante. E o galho que o atacava secou e o soltou quase à morte.  
  
-Meu Deus! – ainda falou.  
  
E outro grito foi ouvido floresta a dentro. Zambini que conhecia todas as religiões, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo começou a rezar, como há muito tempo não fazia.  
  
-CREIO EM DEUS PAI TODO PODEROSO, CRIADOR DO CÉU A DA TERRA...  
  
E enquanto ele rezava a floresta ia morrendo e secando. Gritos não conseguiam abafar a oração. E quando acabou os dois olharam em volta e viam apenas um cemitério de plantas, e o céu agora podia se visto.  
  
-Vamos, Sade, vamos embora. Não há nada aqui. – decidiu o bruxo ainda impressionado.  
  
#  
  
A caminhada era longa para Draco Malfoy e Loha. Haviam chegado a um pântano escuro e sombrio. A água era espessa e aderia à roupa deles e à pele. Parecia fazer com que ficassem mais pesados. Era complicado atravessar.  
  
-Impervius! Impervius! – fez o feitiço nas suas roupas e nas do homem que o acompanhava.  
  
A água era tão turva que mal se via os galhos e as folhas que boiavam nela. E quanto mais caminhavam, mais parecia que não tinha fim.  
  
-Cuidado Loha! Deve ter muitos buracos, e troncos retorcidos, e pedras de baixo desse lamaçal.  
  
-Estou prestando atenção, doutor. - respondeu o homem.  
  
De repente começaram a notar ondulações na água. Bolhas subiam à superfície. E então emergiu uma criatura monstruosa, humanóide, com osso expostos, vísceras querendo sair do corpo grotesco.  
  
As criaturas vinham na direção dos dois. E logo outras apareceram. Começaram a lutar contra as "coisas". Quanto mais lutavam, mais apareciam novos inimigos. Braços e cabeças boiavam ao redor de Draco e Loha.  
  
-Estupefaça! – apenas servia pra retardar, mas logo os atacantes voltavam a se aproximar.  
  
-Impedimenta! – não fez efeito.  
  
-Diffindo! – Draco conseguiu cortar uma criatura na base do ombro até a cintura, mas mesmo assim a "coisa" continuava a se aproximar deles.  
  
-Não adianta! Doutor o que faremos? – se desesperou o trouxa que lutava com seu facão, mas apenas para fazê-los retornarem.  
  
-Não sei, mas é inútil! Essas coisas são zumbis, não estão vivas. O monstro controla os mortos também.  
  
-Mas então, doutor o que vamos fazer? Eles não vão parar de aparecer, esse pântano mais parece um cemitério! O que faremos?? – cada vez mais apavorado.  
  
-Eu... eu... não sei!!!  
  
-Nós não vamos conseguir! Não dá! Não dá!  
  
-NÃO! GINA! – gritou. – GINA! NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR! GINAAAAAA! EU TE AMO! – gritava histérico, enquanto lutava com suas próprias mão com os zumbis. Já esquecido de sua varinha.  
  
E então os humanóides começaram a se enfraquecer e pararam olhando assustados para Draco.  
  
-EU TE AMO! VOCE É MINHA MULHER! SEMPRE FOI! E NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR! LOHA, ACREDITE! NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR! ACREDITE! – gritava ensandecido, balançado o outro.  
  
E então não havia mais zumbis, ou vestígios da luta. A terra reapareceu. Havia um riacho mais adiante e os dois puderam descansar um pouco. E beber da água cristalina. Malfoy percebeu, então, que a verdadeira arma contra o monstro era realmente o amor que sentia por Gina. E a confiança que sentia no amor dela por ele também.  
  
Era uma lição válida. Mas não seria a última. E ele sabia muito bem disso.  
  
Ao retornarem, ninguém tinha encontrado nada que desse uma pista do paradeiro de Virgínia. Mas todos sabiam que o monstro já tinha tomado conhecimento de onde estavam. E conhecia as fraquezas e os medos de cada um.  
  
#  
  
No segundo dia, foram novamente fazer a expedição. Porém desta vez todos juntos. Só ficou no acampamento, Loha e Kátia, uma das criadas.  
  
-Por onde iremos? – perguntou Blaise.  
  
-Já estive por esses lados e nada vi. – relutou Malfoy.  
  
-Eu sei, mas é por aqui. Aliás, ele está em todo lugar. Mas por esse caminho, a impressão é mais forte. Vocês não percebem? – respondeu a velha senhora.  
  
-É, por aqui, o ar parece ser mais pesado. Sinto uma tristeza no meu peito, uma vontade de chorar. – comentou Luna.  
  
-Não se deixe levar, minha filha. Tenha em seu coração a amizade e o amor por sua amiga. Que ele vai aliviar sua angustia. E levará a até o coração dela. Só espero que não seja tarde de mais.  
  
-O que você quer dizer com "tarde de mais"? Senhora?  
  
-É simples, meu filho. Quanto mais nós nos aproximamos, piora a ira de meu inimigo. E ele não tem paciência ou misericórdia. Ele pode estar forçando mais do que sua namorada pode agüentar. E se ela desistir... aí nada poderemos fazer...  
  
-Mas ela não vai desistir! Não é? Luna? Ela sabe que nós não vamos! Não sabe?!  
  
-Sabe, Draco! Mas ela já teve tantas decepções! A Guerra, o trabalho no hospital, e, sinto muito, mas você não foi nada gentil com ela em várias ocasiões! – pesarosa.  
  
-Eu sei. – respirou envergonhado. – Mas eu voltei! E me arrependi. Disse pra ela o quanto a amo! E que queria passar o resto de minha vida com ela! Tem que acreditar! Tem que se lembrar disso! – estava desesperado.  
  
-Então vamos nos concentrar nisso! – recomeçou a velha. – Todos vocês, pensem nela. Mandem suas energias para ela, as positivas! – disse categórica. – E acreditem nela também!  
  
Continua... 


	8. Capítulo 8

N/A: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE! Foi mal a demora! Prometi e não cumpri! Feio isso! Mas aqui está mais um cap. Espero que vocês gostem. Já está acabando! Que puxa!!! Eu estava gostando tanto de postar essa fic! Mas Ainda tem alguns caps. Relaxem! Não é essa o último. Hehehehe  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Rute Ridle: Puxa menina! Na verdade, minha intenção era mostrar as armas do Gato Negro! Nem era ressaltar a s armas da turminha. Mas você me fez pensar! Realmente! Tem razão! Eu deixei essa idéia mesmo! Que bom! Não está errada! Parabéns!!!!!  
  
Dark Angle malfoy: Bem, vale pra você também o post acima. E sobre a Gin aparecer. Aqui tem uma pequenina amostra. Mas não se preocupe. Ela vai aparecer. Não demorará muito. Continue lendo e me diga se eu confundir alguém! Hehehe. Antes de postar eu reviso. Mas ás vezes escapa alguma coisa. Hehehe  
  
Zack: Aê, garoto! Eu tenho que dedicar esse cap a você. Que vive me cutucando pra postar essa fic logo! Hehehe. Preguiça de digitar é caso sério! Também fico muito feliz que tenha gostado das armas!!! Poderosas não?!  
  
Alyssha Malfoy: Que bom que está gostando. Continue lendo. E me diga o que achou desse cap! OK?  
  
N/A: Bem povo é isso aí!!!! Revisem!!! Comentem!!!! Botem a mão no teclado e falem o que estão achando!!!  
  
N/A: E Sem mais delongas. Deixo com vocês...  
  
N/A: A fic...  
  
CAPÍTULO 8 - SINAIS DE VIDA E A FOME  
  
Seguiram durante algum tempo, enfrente. Mas o pântano era mutável. Parecia não ter fim. O ar era carregado. Difícil de respirar.  
  
-A senhora sabe onde estamos indo? – perguntou Luna desta vez.  
  
-Algo por trás deste pântano me intriga. Não apareceu nenhuma armadilha. O que me faz pensar que ele quer que o encontremos. Estou certa de que o caminho é esse, jamais poderia me esquecer este agouro que meu coração sente. Que me acompanha há muitos e muitos anos. E se torna nítido ao me aproximar dele.  
  
Seguiram em silêncio mais algum tempo. Chegaram em um local que era uma clareira que beirava um rio calmo. Parecia límpido. Algumas pedras o cercavam.  
  
-Chegamos ao centro da ilha. – disse a velha de repente. – A vocês pode não parecer, mas é neste ponto. A ilha é como parte orgânica do monstro. É onde se concentra sua energia maléfica. Não é o ponto vital, mas um que se comunica com todos os centros energéticos da ilha. E temos que agir rápido. Venha. – chamou Draco. – Sente-se nesta pedra, aqui à margem deste rio.  
  
Ele obedeceu.  
  
-Agora, vamos ver o que você sabe. O que guarda em seus sonhos. Fique confortável. Respire fundo. Tente se concentrar e limpar sua mente. Não focalize em idéia nenhuma. Apenas me deixe guiá-lo.  
  
Malfoy, apreensivo, lutou contra o medo e a incredulidade. E também contra a ansiedade e a tristeza que ameaçava tomá-lo todo.  
  
-Vamos. Limpe sua mente. – dizia suavemente a velha.  
  
Colocou a mão esquerda na fronte de Draco e a direita sob a mão esquerda dele. De repente Malfoy se viu mais jovem. Tão jovem quanto no dia em que a viu pela primeira vez. Foi um choque revê-la naquela época. O coração disparou, a respiração ficou suspensa, a boca seca, e pela primeira vez, ficou sem palavras. E para que sempre foi um conquistador, isso significava muito.  
  
Foi alguma coisa no olhar dela, que o fez despertar. Tinha uma inocência, uma quantidade de vida, nele, que não vira jamais. Aliás, não. Foi nesse momento, que percebeu. Já vira aquele olhar antes. E o tempo voltou mais ainda.  
  
Ele estava numa relva. A floresta atrás. No alto, o sol e cinco estrelas ao seu redor. E brilhavam tanto! Era incrível! Adiante tinha uma construção que lembrava um castelo. Com portões de ferro escuro, de mais ou menos 30 metros. E em volta, muros da mesma altura. No alto podia ver lanças pontiagudas, protegendo o muro em volta do castelo.  
  
Ainda pôde ver uma torre, a mais alta, a mais escura. Lá havia um vulto, que aparecia na janela. Mas não conseguia ver direito. Mas de repente um corpo cai de lá. E reconhece como sendo o corpo de uma menina. Subitamente se sente puxado, pra dentro dos portões, e fica diante do corpo dela jazido no chão.  
  
Seus olhos estavam abertos e era como se estivesse vivos. Não havia dor, apenas inocência e até uma certa paz.  
  
E então, o tempo escureceu e foi como se tambores tocassem ao seu redor. Nuvens negras giravam como um rodamoinho no céu. E um homem vestido todo de preto surgiu logo atrás. Draco se voltou com lágrimas nos olhos. O homem apenas sorria.  
  
-Viu mortal? Viu o que você fez? - acusou. - Isso é o que pode acontecer se você interferir. Ela não faz parte de seu mundo. Ela pertence ao mundo das coisas eternas. Ela me pertence. Não há espaço para você nessa história. Desista! Não pode vencer! Ou quer que tudo se acabe, dessa maneira? – muito sério agora.  
  
E apontou para a menina novamente.  
  
-Olhe o que você provocou! Não seria a primeira vez, não é?  
  
E Draco se lembrou da Câmara Secreta. De Tom Ridle. O diário. Seu pai, que foi a causa de tudo. E se sentiu responsável mais uma vez. Como em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.  
  
E quando se viro para a figura tão parecida com Virgínia na infância, viu que ela estava envelhecendo. Viu o corpo crescer até a adolescente que namorara, e então se tornar a mulher adulta que amava. Até que havia apenas um esqueleto no local.  
  
-NÃO! – gritou enlouquecido.  
  
E só se ouvia a gargalhada do homem a seu lado. E a última lembrança que teve era de seus olhos azuis empalidecendo e se tornando vermelhos.  
  
Quando isso aconteceu, a velha, que tinha visto tudo, estava ofegante. Suas mãos sangravam onde Draco segurava. Enquanto a outra, que esteve na testa do rapaz, estava em chamas. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela iniciou uma reza antiga, em uma língua desconhecida aos outros. Que naquele momento tentavam acordar Draco.  
  
-Draco! Acorde! O que houve? Senhora, o que houve com ele? Draco! Malfoy! Acorde! – Blaise sacudia o amigo tentando fazê-lo despertar.  
  
-Oh! E agora? O que vamos fazer? Oh, Deus!  
  
Luna já estava quase em prantos. Sade e Tina, os criados, não sabiam quem acudir. Mas quando a velha terminou sua prece, Draco já começava a acordar.  
  
-Vamos, vamos embora. Retornaremos ao acampamento. Meu filho, você precisa descansar. O que houve aqui, – disse pra todos. – é o que houve há muitos anos atrás. Nada é definitivo ainda. Essas lembranças também são conhecidas minhas. E meu inimigo espera que nós percamos as esperanças. E ele vai continuar. Não vai parar. Mas estamos aqui. Ainda. E não var ser uma luta fácil. Nem pra nós, nem pra ele.  
  
-Agora vamos. Temos que descansar. Aguardaremos o momento certo. A conjunção se aproxima. E é nesse momento em que tudo será decidido.  
  
Ela levantou-se, enfaixou as mãos. E não disse mais nada. Todos já estavam de pé e a seguiram. Cheios de dúvidas, mas sem perguntar nada.  
  
Ao chegarem de volta ao acampamento. Perceberam que tudo estava devastado. Loha e Catia não estavam lá.  
  
Agora teriam que se abrigar ao redor da fogueira que fora novamente acesa. Não havia mais barracas ou bagagens ou o barco ou comida.  
  
#  
  
Ao fim da noite Blaise e Luna se olharam misteriosos. Acenaram e lentamente foram se afastando dos outros. Quando já estavam distantes o bastante, puderam iniciar a discussão que já dominava suas mentes.  
  
-E agora? Como vamos fazer para... nos alimentarmos?  
  
-Eu não sei. Eles levaram tudo! O estoque que trouxemos. E não vi nenhum animal nessa maldita ilha! – Blaise chutou a areia.  
  
-Eu estou com fome! – murmurou Luna.  
  
-Eu também Lu. Eu também! Mas temos que agüentar!  
  
Eles se abraçaram.  
  
-Amanhã, tentarei entrar no mar. Tem que haver alguma criatura viva lá! – se desesperou.  
  
Retornaram para perto do fogo e foram observados pela velha, sem que percebessem.  
  
"Temos que nos apressar. A conjunção será em dois dias. Espero poder ajudá- los. Espero que eles resistam." – pensava.  
  
#  
  
O dia amanheceu como os outros. Sem o sol. Apenas a claridade. Estavam todos inquietos. E o medo era quase palpável. Malfoy sentia dores em todo corpo. Mas estava mais forte. Dormira quase imediatamente após acenderem a fogueira. Foi um sono sem sonhos. A velha deveria ter feito algum feitiço para adormecer, porque se sentia restabelecido, ainda que dolorido.  
  
Uma vez ouviu falar, que as pessoas que se amavam estavam na mesma "frequência de pensamentos". E quis que isso fosse verdade. Queria se comunicar com Gina. Dizer que estavam lá. Que a encontrariam. Que tivesse esperanças!  
  
E mesmo sem saber o que fazer, se arriscou. Foi até a orla, tocou a água e molhou as duas mãos. Água. Pegou alguma pequena lasca de lenha em chamas da fogueira. Fogo. Tocou a areia ao se sentar. Terra. E inspirou profundamente, com as palmas das mãos voltadas para cima. Ar.  
  
"Gina." – se concentrou.  
  
"Gina." – outra vez.  
  
-Gina! –falou dessa vez.  
  
E sentiu como se o chão rodasse e tentou se manter firme. Não a viu, mas sabia que era ela. Tinha seu rosto nas mãos. E o acariciava com toda delicadeza que jamais pensara ter. Aproximou-a de si. Tocou os lábios levemente co os seus.  
  
-Estou aqui! Com você! Pra você! Nunca se esqueça que te amo demais! – murmurava.  
  
E a sensação fugiu. Estava com as mãos próximas do seu próprio rosto, como se de fato tivesse tocado o dela. Sentiu uma grande alegria.  
  
"Ela sabe." – estava certo.  
  
Agora poderia lutar sem medo. Ela sabia e o esperaria. Não iria desistir.  
  
Retornou para onde estavam os outros. Sorriu leve para a velha mulher. Ela sorriu de volta. Pareceu remoçar muitos anos por alguns momentos. Já havia reparado que isso acontecia eventualmente. E logo ela se voltou para dar ordens aos criados Toy e Tina. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Malfoy, então, procurou Blaise com os olhos. E notou a expressão contrariada do amigo que ia em direção ao mar.  
  
-O que houve? – chegou perto.  
  
-Nada. – tentou disfarçar.  
  
-Nem vem, Blaise Zambini. Conheço você! O que está preocupando desta vez? – insistiu.  
  
-Nada! – e se afastou.  
  
-Não me engana Zambini. – segurando o braço do outro preocupado.  
  
Já tinham problemas demais para terem segredos.  
  
-Não há comida! – se soltou bruscamente. – O maldito deu um jeito em tudo! Nossas provisões se foram. E não há nada nessa porcaria de ilha! Foi isso que aconteceu! – ríspido.  
  
-Hei! Não fui eu quem sumiu com as coisas! Também estou com fome! Não desconte em mim! Estamos na mesma! – se defendeu, estranhando a reação do amigo.  
  
-Não, Malfoy! Não estamos não! – olhos vermelhos. – E você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe! Um detalhe MÍNIMO, que nos separa! – vermelhos e injetados.  
  
Draco se assustou. Era a primeira vez que o via dominado pelo vampiro nele. A ocasião da festa não se comparava ao que via naquele momento.  
  
Blaise grunhiu alto e se afastou com pressa quando sentiu os dentes apontando para fora. Se atirou no mar de roupa e tudo. E nadou furiosamente até não ter mais forças. Boiou por um momento. Suspirou, algo mais calmo. Só voltou quando tinha total controle sobre si mesmo.  
  
Chegou perto de Malfoy. Ele estava de costas, mexendo com as cinzas que restaram da fogueira. Não sabia como poderia se desculpar. Temia ter assustado irremediavelmente o velho amigo. Olhou apreensivo, sem se decidir se ia ou esperava. Por fim acabou fazendo barulho, e o loiro o viu.  
  
Draco se levantou de onde estava. Caminhou até ele. Viu a angústia nos olhos castanhos. Não mais vermelhos. E apenas se adiantou e o abraçou, como sempre.  
  
-Estamos na mesma, sim! Porque somos amigos! É por isso que estamos todos aqui! E isso nos faz iguais! Independente de quem somos!  
  
Blaise correspondeu ao abraço e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar nos ombros que o apoiava. Mas tinham muito a fazer. Tinham que sobreviver mais um dia. O momento que decidiria o futuro de todos se aproximava.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	9. Capítulo 9

N/A: Aí meu povo, sem demora! Mais um cap!!!  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Kika Felton-87: Continue curiosa, que daí você não pára de ler. Hehehe. Aqui está a Gina que você pediu. Tem uma ceninha com ela. Um presente. Não ia entrar, mas achei que você tinha razão, tava na hora de ela mostrar que estava viva! Hehehe. Espero que goste. Me conte depois!!!!  
  
Rute Riddle: OBA! Que bom que gostou do contato que eles fizeram. Aqui tem mais um pouco, mais claro, hehehe. Espero que goste. Prometo não me demorar muito pra atualizar! Hehehe.  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy: Beleza que tenha gostado. É o Blasé está com dificuldades, né. É dureza mesmo. Também fiquei com pena dele. Mas o bom é que tudo se resolveu né! Nem sou tão má assim!! Hehehe. A velha tem um papel muito importante na história. E quanto mais importante, maiores os problemas, né!!! Veja esse e me diga se está bom!  
  
Zack: Aí garoto! Continue me cobrando que eu atualizo logo! Hehehe. Ficou muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto!!!  
  
N/A: Bem meu povo! Lá vai a fic!!!!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO 9 – AMORREDEIRA  
  
Foram buscar mais lenha, enquanto Luna meditava com a mulher. Estava ficando mais difícil resistir à fome.  
  
-Venha comigo. – chamou de repente. – Precisamos encontrar uma certa árvore. E eu sei que ela está por aqui.  
  
Levantou-se com certa dificuldade.  
  
-Onde?  
  
-Por aqui.  
  
E a velha seguiu em direção à floresta. Luna ia atrás, sem saber do que se tratava. Foram mata adentro. Ela confusa. A outra concentrada na busca.  
  
-Aqui está. – exclamou depois de algum tempo.  
  
E a velha parou de supetão diante de uma árvore muito fina. Era alta e tortuosa. Tinha a casaca esverdeada, e os galhos muito altos. Pareciam querer chegar ao céu.  
  
-Que árvore é essa? – quis saber Luna.  
  
-Não há tradução para o nome verdadeiro dela. Faz parte do início dos tempos. Antes dos homens. Antes dos bruxos. Mas ela é conhecida pelo nome de "morredeira".  
  
-Morredeira?!  
  
-Sim. Os que a viram primeiro e não conheciam suas propriedades ingeriram suas folhas em busca de alimento. Mas morriam assim que mastigavam suas folhas ou seu fruto. – Luna arregalou os olhos e sem perceber deu um passo para trás. – Então tentaram destruir todas da espécie, com receio de provocar mais mortes.  
  
-E por que, então, estamos procurando essa... essa... ? Por que essa daqui ainda existe? – apontava a uma distância que julgava segura.  
  
-Por razão de uma outra propriedade desta belezinha. – respondeu dando a volta completa pela árvore. – Quando começaram a derrubar e queimar, desde as folhas até as raízes de cada exemplar, um certo bruxo, descobriu que de seu tronco saía um liquido, uma seiva negra, que parecia diferente de tudo que já tinha visto. Ele estava muito infeliz com a vida. E desejava morrer. Então, corajosamente bebeu dela.  
  
-E ele... morreu? – nervosa.  
  
-Não, criança! Ele viveu. Muitos anos após a descoberta. Percebeu que quando o fazia, não sentia mais fome. Sentia-se totalmente alimentado.  
  
-Mas... então...? – ainda sem entender.  
  
-Há um detalhe sobre esse bruxo que não contei. Ele era um vampiro.  
  
-Vampiro?! – incrédula.  
  
-Sim. E quando bebia essa seiva negra, ficava muito tempo sem precisar beber sangue.  
  
-Mas isso é maravilhoso! – se entusiasmou. – É exatamente o que precisamos! – mas parou de repente. – Mas qualquer um pode ingerir isso?  
  
-Sim. E efeito é o mesmo. Tanto pra bruxos quanto para vampiros e trouxas.  
  
-Yes! – gritou socando o ar com o punho fechado.  
  
-Mas existe uma coisa. – a velha interrompeu o festejo. – Existe um efeito colateral importante.  
  
-Efeito colateral?! – parou com os braços ainda no alto, voltando a arregalar os olhos.  
  
-O bruxo que descobriu essa seiva, essa droga, que a princípio usava apenas para se alimentar e não ter que se alimentar do sangue de ninguém, teve sua personalidade alterada.  
  
-Ah, não! – gemeu.  
  
-Ele se tornou um assassino sanguinário. E matava por puro prazer. Abandonava suas vítimas sem beber uma só gota de sangue. Satisfazia-se com a dor e o sofrimento alheio.  
  
-Meu Deus! Que horror! Mas... então por que estamos aqui? De que adianta saber essas coisas? – voltou a se afastar da árvore.  
  
-É que os efeitos demoram algum tempo para se manifestar. Apenas após a terceira dose é que se foge do controle. Antes apenas se tem uma inquietude que pode ser acalmada com concentração e força de vontade. E sei que alguns de nós precisam se alimentar. E logo. Ou não haverá chance para sua amiga. Tão pouco para nós mesmos.  
  
E com um movimento da varinha, fez um furo na árvore. Com um frasco que tirou da capa, colheu o liquido negro que vertia do tronco. Quando já estava cheio ela murmurou algumas palavras e o selou o buraco.  
  
-Isso basta. – guardando de volta na capa. – Só precisaremos agüentar até amanhã de noite. Então tudo estará terminado. Para o bem ou para o mal.  
  
#  
  
Quando voltaram reuniram todos. Não poderiam perder tempo. Percebia que o casal já estava sofrendo as conseqüências da abstinência. Que seria tão perigosa quanto doses elevadas da droga que tinha nas mãos. Mas tinha que tentar. Ele sabia que ela tentaria. Mas não havia outra solução.  
  
Contou a todos toda história sobre a árvore, a droga e seus efeitos. Explicou a importância de beberem e o cuidado que deveriam ter. Seria apenas um gole pela manhã e um à noite. E na noite seguinte mais um. Não deveriam repetir mais.  
  
Os criados, Sade, Toy e Tina estavam assustadíssimos. E foi preciso muita conversa para que aceitassem beber. Então mais tarde, reunidos na fogueira, cada um tomou um gole do frasco.  
  
O líquido tinha gosto de óleo queimado, e descia quente. Tirando a sensação de cansaço e fraqueza que já se abatia sobre eles.  
  
-Agora teremos que nos contar com isso. E só tornaremos a beber amanhã.Todos juntos. - disse isso e guardou consigo o frasco novamente.  
  
Draco aproveitou quando a mulher se afastou para segui-la.  
  
-Senhora! Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido. – sem jeito.  
  
-Pois não meu jovem. – o encarava com olhos tão confiantes.  
  
Ele se sentiu mais forte. Como se já tivesse visto noutro tempo.  
  
-Existe algo que possa fazer para que eu possa sonhar com a Gina?  
  
-Meu jovem, esse foi um dos pedidos mais difíceis que me fez! – sorriu pesarosa. – Pois não se pode controlar os sonhos. Eles não estão sob nosso domínio.  
  
Draco se sentiu infeliz.  
  
-Mas existe uma certa "fórmula" que eventualmente pode funcionar. – conciliadora.  
  
A esperança germinou.  
  
-E qual é? Preciso tentar! Sei que posso. Já consegui uma certa "comunicação" com ela. Pude ver que sabe que estamos aqui. Mas foi muito rápido. Talvez, se sonhasse com ela, ela pudesse sonhar comigo também! E então a gente se encontraria e conversaria, sei lá...  
  
-Shhh! – interrompeu a velha. – Sei o que quer dizer. Se acalme. Só não sei se será possível. Mas vou ajudá-lo. Esta será nossa última noite aqui. Amanhã quando a noite vier, o céu reaparecerá, e dois planetas, de galáxias diferentes se encontrarão alinhados. E Essa conjunção possibilitará um milagre ou uma tragédia. Então nada mais poderá ser como antes. Então está noite poderá ser decisiva. Para a esperança e para o amor.  
  
Draco Malfoy queria saber mais sobre o tal evento, sobre a noite seguinte, mas no momento, sua preocupação maior era ter Gina por alguns minutos. Era quase uma obsessão. Uma ansiedade que tomava conta dele a cada minuto.  
  
-O que devo fazer para encontrá-la? – animou-se.  
  
-Apenas sente-se confortavelmente. Respire profunda a lentamente.  
  
Aguardou que ele o fizesse.  
  
-Agora quero que se concentre no rosto dela. De como você se lembra dela.  
  
E colocou a mão direita no peito dele e a esquerda também espalmada em sua testa. E iniciou uma prece. Desconhecida. Que foi deixando Draco debilmente consciente de onde estava.  
  
Sentiu-se leve. Flutuando e voou pelo céu negro-azul. Sobre ele.  
  
"Gina!"  
  
Viu lá do alto, uma praia onde alguém caminhava. Projetou-se até ela. Pôde reconhecer o vermelho brilhante de seus cabelos antes de ver seu rosto.  
  
"Gina!"  
  
-Draco! Como chegou aqui? Como? Você está bem? – e o abraçou forte.  
  
-Gina! Meu amor! Eu precisava te ver. Te tocar. Te beijar. – e a apertou contra o corpo com força. – Não sei o que é isso. Se é um sonho, ou se é imaginação minha! Mas parece tão real!  
  
-Pra mim parece bem real Sr. Malfoy! – e riu alto.  
  
-Ruivinha, você nem imagina a falta que me faz sua risada! Como você está? – preocupado.  
  
Uma sombra de dor passou nos olhos castanhos. Ela se soltou do abraço e se virou de costas.  
  
-Gina! O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Acho que vocês devem ir embora, Malfoy! – tristeza. – E logo!  
  
-O quê? Está louca?! – segurou-a pelo braço a obrigando a encará-lo.  
  
-Vá embora! – pediu mais uma vez.  
  
-Não! Não! Nem pensar! Só saio daqui com você, ou morto! – esbravejou  
  
Ela empalideceu.  
  
-Malfoy, não há mais chance! Não há mais esperança. Se vocês forem embora eu poderei aceitar! Mas se ficarem... Ele não permitirá que sobrevivam!!! – uma lágrima.  
  
-Gina! – com carinho. – Nós estamos aqui porque queremos. EU estou aqui porque sem você minha vida não vale mais um nuque furado.  
  
Acariciou o rosto amargurado. Beijou a testa docemente.  
  
-Amo você Gina. E se tiver que morrer por isso, que seja! Será uma morte digna de um Malfoy! – muito sério. - Só saio daqui com você! Entendeu?  
  
E de repente se sentiu puxado para longe dela.  
  
-Gina! – gritou. – Faça o que for preciso! Mas sobreviva! Sobreviva! – mais longe. – Sobreviva!!!  
  
E ela ficou lá. Com seu pranto. E ele voltou para o chão, diante da velha.  
  
#  
  
A velha tinha um olhar amargurado. Tão parecido com o olhar da sua ruivinha, que Malfoy se assustou.  
  
-O que aconteceu? – silêncio. – Senhora? O que foi isso? Não foi um sonho, não é?  
  
-Não exatamente. Não foi um simples sonho. Mas vocês realmente se encontraram. Mas não teria sido possível se não houvesse amor de verdade os unindo. Mas é exatamente esse amor que irá separá-los. – se virou.  
  
-Não! – Draco se levantou também indo atrás da velha. – Não! Como pode? Não entendo!  
  
-Ela irá se sacrificar se for necessário, para que vocês vivam. Isso é o que está acontecendo! – amargurada.  
  
-Mas... espere! Chegamos até aqui! Vamos até onde essa loucura toda nos levar! Não podemos desistir! – desesperado.  
  
-Meu jovem, ela já fez sua escolha. – resignada. – Está tudo acabado. Não há mais chance. Eu sei bem disso.  
  
-Meu Deus! Meu Merlin! A senhora quer me enlouquecer?! Eu sou um Malfoy! Ouviu bem! E um Malfoy NUNCA desiste! Vou até o fim! Disse pra ela e agora direi para a senhora: Só saio daqui com ela ou morto!!! Está me ouvindo? MORTO! Quer que eu soletre? – grosseiro.  
  
A velha sorriu maliciosa deixando o sonserino mais confuso ainda.  
  
-Era o que eu queria ouvir Sr. Malfoy! – frisou. – Essa vontade cega é tudo o que vai lhe restar antes de chagarmos ao fim dessa empreitada. Você passou no meu teste. – sorriu mais uma vez e deixou o loiro abestalhado para trás.  
  
-Ei! Espere! Foi tudo ilusão? Ela não falou comigo? Ela...  
  
-Oh! Sim. E não. – mais séria desta vez. – Foi ilusão. Mas ela esteve lá. Você esteve lá. A conversa que tiveram foi verdadeira. As palavras dela também. Jamais mentiria para você meu jovem.  
  
E finalmente se foi. Draco ficou pensando em Gina. No que dissera. Parecia bem. Mas assim, vira tanta dor nela quando se afastaram! Teria que ter forças para convencê-la de que tudo daria certo. Sentia vontade de gritar para aquele maldito, que não era páreo para um Malfoy.  
  
"Acabarei com ele! Nem que seja com minhas próprias mão!"  
  
E a ira quente crescia em seu peito. Enquanto Draco sorria cruelmente.  
  
... continua... 


	10. Capítulo 10

N/A: Caracoles, galera meu comput ficou doidão! Tive que digitar tudo outra vez. Desde semana passada estou tentando colocar o cap no AR. Bem foi mal. Esse é o penúltimo cap. O próximo será o último. Tentarei não demorar. Beijos a todos. E sejam compreensivos.

Agradecimentos:

Kika Felton: Oi! Hehehehe. Cruel???? Euzinha???? Por quê???? Eles estão salvando a Gina desde que ela foi levada!!!! Mas o confronto será mesmo no próximo cap!!!! Aguarde!!!!

Rute Riddle: Quem bom que gostou do cap passado!!! A velha é dez mesmo. Nesta cap espcrevo mais um pouquinho sobre ela. De como ela sabe de certas coisas, e porque. Ela tem mesmo uma história... mas é melhor você ler. hehehe

Carol Malfoy Potter: Sem problemas, não ter comentado antes, mas o que importa é ter comentado agora!!! E não pare!!! E minha fic sendo lida em território estrangeiro!!!! E Logo na terra natal dos persons!!! PUXA me senti agora!!!! Hehehehe. Está perdoada! Hehehehe. Valeu! Me diga o que achou deste então!

Dark Angel Malfoy: Olá!! Tudo mais ou menos comigo! Como já disse meu cp deu umas de louco e acho que perdi todos os arquivos! Ai, Ai, Ai. Mas a gente dá um jeito!! É sobre o que o Draco e a velha fizeram é uma coisa conhecida. Não é invenção minha. Algumas pessoas conseguem "sair" do corpo e se "teleportarem" para outro lugar. Foi o que a velha ajudou o Draco a fazer. Ele "deixou" o corpo e foi se encontrar com a Gina. Quanto à reação do Draco, é isso mesmo. Já está mostrando os efeitos da bebida. Que bom que notou. Eu cheguei a achar que tivesse ficado muito subentendido. Ta aqui o próximo cap! Veja mais.

Kack: Aí, garoto. To sem nsm e Y!M temporariamente, mais antes de perder, anotei sua súplica e aqui está o outro cap. Espero que goste!!!

Bem povo, sem mais delongas, sem mais demora, sem mais...

A fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 10 – OS EFEITOS DA DROGA**

Luna ajeitava as folhas que tinha providenciado para simular uma barraca e enfim pudessem dormir. Mas não estava dando certo. Por mais que tentasse, sempre acabava desmoronando.

-De que vale conhecer técnicas trouxas, se elas não funcionam?! – falou baixinho.

Sempre que tentavam conjurar uma barraca, ela desaparecia após algum tempo. Deveria ter alguma proteção na ilha, contra feitiços.

-Blaise Zambini! Seria exigir muito de sua sapiência, oferecer um auxilio?! – irritadiça.

Ele estava sentado perto da fogueira, tentando amolar uma faca com uma pedra.

-Estou ocupado!

-Zambini! Estou precisando de ajuda! – indignada.

-Que saco! Não vê que estou ocupado? Uma lâmina bem afiada pode salvar nossas vidas! – sem se virar.

Ela foi até ele. Rancor crescendo.

-Não poderia esperar menos de um sonserino! Não tem a inteligência dos corvinais. São bandos de desocupados, que se julgam muito espertos nas Artes das Trevas. – desprezo. – Como acha que vai vencer o monstro com uma faca? Por outro lado, EU estou tentando arrumar um lugar decente para dormir! Lembra? Quando a gente fecha os olhos? E não sei se recorda também, mas amanhã é o GRANDE DIA! O dia em que todos nós vamos morrer! – gritou de olhos vermelhos, e o empurrou no chão.

Ele levantou irado. Também com olhos vermelhos. Jogou-se sobre ela. Chegou a levantar o braço para acertá-la. Mas quando viu o olhar aterrorizado da mulher que amava, parou. E se afastou atormentado.

-Meu pai! O que estou fazendo?

-Blaise! – chamou fraca. – Nós... nós fizemos isso!

E foi até ele o abraçando com força e desespero.

-Me perdoe! Me perdoe! Não sei o que deu em mim! Mas uma frustração, um ódio, uma coisa ruim tomou conta de mim! Me perdoe! – chorava inconsolável.

-Oh, Luna! Meu amor! Eu que tenho que me desculpar! – a abraçava angustiado. = É a maldita droga! Eu quase feri você! Se isso acontecesse, nunca me perdoaria!

Depois de se acalmarem um pouco, Luna verbalizou algo que germinava na mente do sonserino.

-Blaise, se isso aconteceu só com o primeiro gole, como vamos ficar após o segundo e o terceiro?

-Não sei Lu. Não sei. Mas temos que nos concentrar! Temos que conseguir. Ou não haverá chance para Gina ou Draco. Tão pouco para nós mesmos. Temos que tentar.

E se abraçaram. Agora só fazendo carinhos e não ferindo um ao outro. Algum tempo depois, conseguiram arrumar a barraca. Juntos. Para dormirem numa paz supervisionada. A velha observava tudo de longe.

#

Acordaram assustados com a gritaria estranha. Saíram da barraca e a cena que se descortinava diante deles era muito familiar.

-Eu vou sair daqui! Vocês todos estão loucos. Nenhum dinheiro vale a pena de morrer aqui! – Toy esbravejava.

-Toy, não! Não faça isso! Não há como sair! Nossos barcos foram levados. Não há como fugir! Você sabe disso!!!

-Mentira!! O doutorzinho que veio buscar a namorada não sabe de nada! – cuspia as palavras. – Vou achar os malditos barcos. E vou dar o fora! De uma vez por todas!

-Toy pelo amor de Deus! – Tina chorava.

-Toy. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você sabe onde estão os barcos?? Seu cretino! Desgraçado! – Sade pulou no pescoço do outro ajudante.

-Sade, você também não! – Tina não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Se acalmem. Pelo amor de Deus! Parem com isso! – Blaise tentou segurar Toy, enquanto Draco cuidava de conter Sade.

-Me solta! Me solta! Seu chupa-sangue! Vocês são iguais ao monstro! Por que eu deveria ficar aqui? Vão nos atacar antes mesmo de chegar o confronto. Pensa que eu não vi vocês dois? – acusou Blaise e Luna. – Eu vi quando se atacaram. Mas não vou ficar aqui para ser devorado por chupadores de sangue! Me solte!

E com um movimento, conseguiu tirar a faca de Blaise de sua cintura. Os olhava alucinado. Admirado de sua destreza. Dava pequenos passos apontando a arma para cada um. Ria descontrolado.

-Vem! Vem! Que tem coragem? – olhos brilhando.

A velha se adiantou. Calma. Com os braços para o alto.

-Toy. Conheço você desde pequeno. – falava pausadamente. – Vi você crescer. Sei que é um bom garoto. Só está confuso. Tem que acreditar em mim. Tudo vai ficar bem! – se aproximava.

-Se afaste de mim velha! – angustiado.

-Solte a arma. Ou poderá machucar alguém. Por favor, filho solte a arma.

Os outros se entre olhavam, enquanto a mulher se aproximava ainda mais do ajudante ensandecido. Ele ia se acalmando de vagar. Rosto se contorcendo, no que parecia ser pranto contido com dificuldade.

Ela continuava se aproximando, enquanto os outros estavam apreensivos.

-Isso! Dê-me a arma. Vai tudo ficar bem. Você não quer fazer mal a ninguém. Vai dar tudo certo.

Mas quando ela tocou na mão que segurava a faca, ele despertou.

-Não! Você é um dele! Você é um deles! – e afundou a faca de qualquer maneira no abdome da mulher.

Todos ficaram aterrorizados.

-Toy! - Sade conseguiu se soltar de Draco que afrouxara o braço, quando viu a cena macabra.

-Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus!

Foi até o amigo.

-O que você fez?? Meu Deus!! A senhora está bem?

-Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus!

Toy deixou a faca cair no chão aterrorizado, com o que acabara de fazer, e saiu correndo.

-Toy! – Tina chamou sem sucesso.

O homem seguiu até o desfiladeiro e se atirou de lá. Foi em direção à morte sem que alguém pudesse impedir.

Luna se abraçou a Blaise, sem querer acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

-Senhora! – Draco recuperou a ação. – O que podemos fazer? Diga! O que podemos fazer??

Ela olhava para ele como quem se desculpa.

-Nada, meu filho. – apertando o local onde tinha sido ferida. – Não foi grave. Vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

-Como não foi grave? A senhora está sangrando! Diga o que podemos fazer! – insistiu. – Sou medi-bruxo! Conheço esse ferimento. E se estivéssemos num hospital seria tratada com urgência. Mas neste lugar maldito não dá pra fazer decentemente nenhum feitiço. – irritado.

-Não, meu filho! Não é preciso se preocupar. Não. Só uma pessoa tem o poder necessário para me matar. E é o meu inimigo. Meu criador.

E fechou os olhos com força. E ao abrir estavam vermelhos, os dentes pontiagudos, enquanto o sangue sumia e a ferida se fechava.

Draco se afastou surpreso.

-Sinto muito não ter dito antes. Sei o que se passa na mente dele e o que está havendo com sua amada. Porque uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, eu já fui jovem e bela. E ele também me levou para um lugar como esse. Mas diferente dela, para mim não havia um amor ou uma amizade tão fortes como a de vocês. E eu sucumbi. Mas ele me descartou quando não servia mais. Na verdade, ele sugou tudo o que havia de belo e jovem em mim, e então me deixou ir. Para viver minha eternidade padecendo com a velhice e as dores, até que eu desejasse morrer. E quando isso acontecesse, deveria procurá-lo. E implorar por misericórdia.

-Mas o que está dizendo? – Draco estava muito confuso. – Por que ele a puniria, se a seqüestrou como está dizendo? – desconfiado.

Ela se virou de costas para ele. E quando se voltou, era a mesma velha cansada que viram pela primeira vez.

-Eu matei nosso filho. Um filho que o acompanharia para sempre. E o faria mas poderoso. Mas eu estava amargurada. E quando a criança nasceu, a matei. Antes mesmo de sei primeiro choro. Matei o filho dele. Um filho que tentará conceber novamente amanhã. Há esta hora. E é o que vamos tentar impedir. – parou, suspirou.

A velha se enrolou em sua capa negra.

-Agora vocês sabem por que não podem desistir. Por que eu vim. E por que não vou voltar com vocês. Vão! Tentem dormir. Tentem descansar. Amanhã será um longo dia. E teremos que tomar outra dose da droga para não sucumbirmos à fome. E teremos que nos concentrar para que os efeitos dela não nos façam mais mal que já nos fez. E apenas com a primeira dos. Vão. Vão descansar.

Eles iam se dispersando, mas ninguém conseguiu dormir.

"Então a velha era uma vampira também. E se não conseguissem, Gina uma dia estaria como ela. Tinham que fazer o possível e o impossível para impedir! E isso era uma promessa!" – Draco mentalizava.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

N/A: Bem povo, enfim esse é o último cap da historinha. Me desculpem a demora. Mas eu participo de um grupo que estava fazendo asgumas fics para um festival (Snapefest) e tive que parar um pouco. Mas voltei e aqui está o último cap da historinha. Gostei muito de escrevê-la. E agora posso contar uma coisa. Na verdade essa foi uma história que eu sonhei há muitos anos. E comecei a escrever. Eu tinha 14 anos. Mas nunca terminei. Quando escrevi a Fic "Tempo de Recomeçar", me empolguei, e resolvi fazer essa. Com os personagens da Rowling. E então ela aconteceu. Fluiu, como não pensei que fosse. Espero que todos tenham curtido, pois eu curti escrever pra vocês! Hehehe.

Agradecimentos:

Nanda : Aqui está o cap 11 como pediu! Espero que agrade. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado até agora. Mas o último cap sempre é o mais perigoso, pois gera muita expectativa. Espero atingir algumas pelo menos! Beijos. Obrigada por tudo.

Vivan Malfoy : Puxa! Brigadão! Hehehe. Fico lisonjeada que goste tanto! Então leia o final e me diga o que acha. Que tal????????

Dark Angel Malfoy : Bem, seguindo sua linha de raciocínio, acho que não vai se enganar muito! Hehehe Mas não vou falar muito. Leia e depois me diga o que achou. Parece que como de praxe a gente sempre deixa algumas revelações pra última hora. Hehehe. Vai ter que ler pra saber. Beijos. Valeu por tudo.

Kekão: Pra não dizer que todo hora eu erro o nick que usa, resolvi suar o nome do player mesmo. Espero que goste desse final. Já que não era bem isso que tinha me pedido anteriormente. Mas espero mesmo que goste. Beijos enormes.

N/A: Agradeço a todos que já mandaram alguma review. Valeu de montão. É por vocês que continuo escrevendo. Antes pensava que era só pra me divertir. Mas descobri que gosto mesmo é de publicar e mostrar pra vocês, para que leiam e me digam o que acharam.

**CAPÍTULO 11 – A Conjunção**

Muito além da madrugada conseguiram adormecer um pouco. Um sono superficial e inquieto. Mas sem sonhos. Como sempre.

Quando Draco se levantou, a velha já estava de pé. Voltada para o mar. Com os braços para o alto. Parecia fazer uma prece. Era tão perturbadora e ao mesmo tempo, tão confiável. Sua ligação com Gina a fazia como... parte da família. Como uma sábia avó. Nunca pensou que algum dia confiaria sua vida a outra pessoa. Não o Draco Malfoy, orgulhoso sonserino. Esse novo Draco, sim. Era um Draco mais humano. Depois de o que vira na Guerra e depois do amor de Gina,. Era incrível pensar que a dor e o amor poderiam mudar um homem. Toda sua vida tinha sido planejada exatamente para não sentir nada disso. Apenas para subjugar e infernizar. E sabia que exercera bem esses "dotes" durante os anos de Hogwarts.

Viu Blaise e Luna se levantarem. Sade e Tina estavam juntos da fogueira. Todos pareciam soldados de um exército disposto a lutar e a morrer.

-Devemos nos preparar. – a voz da velha parecia vinda de muito longe. – Esta noite decidirá o rumo de todas as vidas. Já sabem que os feitiços têm pouco ou nenhum efeito aqui. Mas quando o céu se abrir para a conjunção, tudo funcionará normalmente. Todos os feitiços e todas as magias. – séria. – Boas e más.

-Então existe uma certa vantagem para nós, não é? – tentou Blaise otimista.

-É! Se até agora só ele, lá, teve o comando das coisas. Dar a gente um pouquinho de poder deve ser uma boa notícia! – apoiou Luna.

-Sim. Mas entendam, que ainda assim, não será o suficiente. Você precisa tirá-la de lá. - falou olhando diretamente para Draco.

Ele ficou temeroso, mas firme.

-Farei o que for preciso! É só me dizer o quê.

-Só deve tirá-la de lá. – desviou os olhos. – Farei o resto. Agora deveremos beber mais uma dose. Vai exigir maior concentração e maior controle. Vocês viram o que ela faz. Fiquem atentos.

E passou o frasco para todos. Bebeu por último. Novamente o gosto de óleo e o calor agradável descendo pela garganta e tomando as veias do corpo todo. Dava uma vontade quase irresistível de beber mais. Era como saborear a vida. Sentiram-se fortes. Gigantes. Indestrutíveis. Poderiam desafiar qualquer um que venceriam. O adversário seria esmagado, destroçado...

-Atenção! – a velha falou outra vez.

Então todos acordaram do pequeno transe. Perceberam que estavam imaginando todas as formas de matar e destruir o outro.

-É muito forte! – confessor Blaise.

-E é hipnotizador! – Luna piscando os olhos, que já avermelhavam.

-Mas temos que conseguir! E vamos! – Draco tremia, lutando contra o descontrole.

Sade se afastou. Cuspiu o líquido. Não queria ser igual a Toy. Não correria o risco de matar alguém, ou morrer por isso. Olhou de esguelha e viu a velha o observando. Tinha que ficar consciente. Até o fim. Ela o criara. Ele e Toy, quando não tinha mais ninguém. Tinha que resistir mais que o outro.

Pior que a inquietude, visivelmente maior, era a ansiedade pelo tempo que não passava. Não havia clima para jogar conversa fora. Mas nada poderia ser feito nas próximas dez horas.

-Vamos nadar! – Luna sugeriu. – Assim desprendemos um pouco da "coisa" do peito!

-Vão vocês. – recusou Malfoy.

Eles foram. Draco se concentrou em Gina. Como no outro dia. Chamava, pensava, mas não conseguia. E a frustração virando fúria. Quando chutou forte a areia com um grito de ódio.

"Era melhor nadar! Antes que realmente matasse alguém!"

Queria guardar todo ódio para o maldito. Mas se queria sobreviver sem explodir, teria que desperdiçar um pouco de energia. Se jogou na água fria. De roupa e tudo. O choque não o parou. Nadou até perder as forças. E na volta sentiu que fora uma boa decisão.

O casal de amigos estava poucos metros mais perto da orla. Foi até eles. Quando de repente Luna afundou. Blaise riu. Draco suspirou.

"Devem estar brincando. Às vezes esses dois parecem crianças!"

Mas não a viu voltar. Percebeu a expressão de confusão do amigo. E ele também desapareceu. Nadou mais rápido. E apesar do cansaço, conseguiu. Mergulhou. Havia algumas algas negras que agarravam os pés dos amigos. Blaise palpou e não achou a faca, devia ter ficado na praia. Tentava se soltar sem sucesso.

Draco chegou mais perto, foi até ele, que apontou para Luna se debatendo. Mandando que a ajudasse primeiro. De baixo d'água não tinha muitos meios de comunicação. E tentou dizer para ele se transformar e morder a planta. Assim se soltaria. Fazia sinais e demonstração. Até que conseguiu que o amigo entendesse.

Blaise se concentrou e se transformou. Olhos vermelhos, dentes e garras pontiagudas. Rasgou a alga com alguma dificuldade. Foram juntos até Luna, que já estava perdendo a consciência. Conseguiram soltá-la. Quando já iam saindo, um tentáculo envolveu Draco pelo peito. Blaise não notou. Quando já ia saindo da água, procurou-o e não viu. Deixou Luna na areia e voltou leito um relâmpago. E com um só golpe, arrancou a planta do loiro. Trouxe que qualquer modo para superfície, antes que se afogasse. Como vampiro tinha mais fôlego, mas Draco era humano e mais um pouco e não teria mais chances.

De volta à orla, Luna já estava desperta e apreensiva quando percebeu o que acontecia. O corpo do loiro estava mole. Iniciaram a reanimação. Comprimindo o peito e assoprando o ar pela boca. Após algumas investidas, Draco tossiu e cuspiu a água.

-Draco! Está bem? Meu Merlim! Diga que está bem! – Luna estava quase em prantos.

-Calma! Cara! – batia nas costas. – Está tudo bem agora!

-Estou bem. Eu acho. – e tentou se sentar.

Gemeu. Sentiu dor no peito. Percebeu que tinha um corte longo que vinha do pescoço ao meio do peito. E só poderia atribuir ao gesto de Blaise, quando o salvou. Eles olhavam assustados.

-Cara! Me desculpe! Não foi por querer! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer! – se desculpava.

Ele se levantou com certa dificuldade. Alguma tontura.

-O que significa isso?

-Eu... eu... acho... que contaminei você! – apreensivo.

Draco assustou-se. Luna estava apreensiva.

-É melhor assim. – ela tentou.

-Melhor por quê?! – gritou. – VELHA! – se virou de volta para dos dois. - Melhor por quê??- acusador.

Ela já estava se aproximando, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Olhe para mim! Ele fez isso comigo! O que significa? – furioso.

Ela olhou com calma. Para cada um. Medo, angústia, preocupação, arrependimento, dúvidas.

-Significa que o momento da escolha se aproxima, meu filho. Você está contaminado. Mas isso é pouco para se transformar em um vampiro. E muito, para ser apenas um humano. Terá que se decidir se dá um passo à frente ou retrocede. Mas deve esperar pelo momento preciso de decidir. Agora deve estar sentido uma tontura leve. Ela vai piorar até desaparecer completamente. Mas não vai se transformar agora. Tem que haver troca do sangue. Seu sangue não foi tomado. Foi vertido. E isso faz toda diferença. Vamos fazer um curativo nisso.

Pegou a camisa dele e rasgou em tiras. Amarrou no peito para estancar o sangue.

-Deve ficar na barraca até que a tontura passe. Temos tempo. Vá.

Ele foi contrariado. Sem saber se sentia rancor ou gratidão pelo amigo. Foi para a barraca de folhas improvisadas. Sentia o corpo ardendo em febre. Suava frio.

"Gina! Gina! Gina!"

Delirava em sua agitação. Passou assim algumas horas.

Quando acordou, se sentia melhor. Até mais forte. Sentou-se de vagar e a tontura não veio. A camisa amarrada estava empapada de sangue. O peito ainda com a lesão. Rasgou a capa em baixo, e fez novas ataduras.

Saiu e percebeu que a tarde caía. Todos estavam em volta da fogueira. Preparados para a batalha . Para a morte. Ao se aproximar, foi notado. Blaise com a pergunta muda no olhar apreensivo.

-Estou bem! Não se preocupem. Agora devemos nos voltar para Gina. E para o maldito. Vamos resolver isso. E depois como iremos embora desse lugar.

A velha sorriu com orgulho. A menina Gina merecia aquele homem. Pegou o frasco da droga a redistribuiu. Em seguida, atirou no fogo.

-Chegou a hora. Vamos. Ele vai estar numa praia desta ilha. Não deve ficar escondido. Precisará do céu aberto para a conjunção influenciá-lo.

A velha orientou antes que pudessem se deixar levar pela droga. Foram em fila. A velha na frente de Draco, Sade e Tina atrás de Blaise e Luna. Sade ficava para trás eventualmente. Sentia fraqueza e tontura. Não usara a droga mais uma vez. E sem ela não se sentia alimentado. Mas se esforçava para acompanhar o ritmo dos outros.

A Floresta parecia mais fechada, com mais obstáculos. Mas a mulher à frente do grupo parecia saber para onde ir.

Até chegarem a uma clareira. Que chegava em uma praia de areias finas. Lá havia um altar com uma grande pedra. Lembrava muito as mesas de sacrifício que Draco lera em livros de quando era Comensal em treinamento.

Aquelas mesas eram usadas para ofertar as vidas aos Deuses antigos. Quando se queria uma graça. Na maioria das vezes, eram usados sacrifícios humanos. Estremeceu pensando no que o maldito monstro poderia fazer contra sua Gina.

Ao se aproximarem, perceberam que havia alguém sobre a pedra.

-Gina!

Draco correu a seu encontro.

"Seria possível que tivessem chegado tarde demais?"

-Gina!

Chegou até ela. A sacudiu com delicadeza. Ela abriu os olhos languidamente. Vermelhos.

-Draco! – sorriu fraca. – Senti sua falta!

-Gina, o que há com você?! O que ele te fez?

Ela usava um vestido vermelho longo e esvoaçante. Frouxo. Como se quase não tocasse no corpo frágil dela.

-Você veio se despedir de mim, meu amor? – sorriso triste.

-Não! Não Gina! – angustiado. – Vim te levar para casa! Pra nossa casa!

-Não minta pra mim! – fez cara de choro. – Não minta outra vez pra mim! Machuca! - e se debateu nos braços dele sem forças.

-Meu Deus! Gina! O que ele fez com você?? – a beijou com sofreguidão, sentindo suas lágrimas se misturarem com as dela.

-Ela está fraca. Pelo que vejo, não tem se alimentado também. E não há mais a droga. Ela está morrendo meu filho. De todas as escolhas, ela optou pela morte!

-Não! Não! Não é possível! Gina! Acorde!

O desespero tomou conta dele e o estava enlouquecendo. Não podia perdê-la, não depois de tudo. De ter conhecido a vida, a alegria, o amor ao lado dela. Não era justo.

"_...ela está fraca, não se alimentou..."_

"_...você terá que escolher..."_

"_...ser humano ou imortal..."_

"_...foi contaminado..."_

Foi com uma resolução cega, que tirou a atadura do peito e aprofundo os ferimentos com sua própria faca. Conteve um gemido de dor na garganta, enquanto seu sangue pingava no rosto de Gina. Ela lambeu, inconscientemente, o liquido em volta dos lábios. Ficando aos poucos sedenta. Ele a levantou e a trouxe para perto do peito, enquanto ela sugava avidamente.

-O que está fazendo? – Luna não queria acreditar em seus olhos.

-Salvando a vida dela, Lu.

Blaise segurava sua varinha em uma mão e sua faca em outra. Ainda não tinham visto o monstro. Então Draco afrouxou o abraço sem forças. Enquanto Gina percebia o que estava fazendo.

-Draco! – horrorizada. – O que você fez? – angustiada. - O que eu fiz?

Ele caiu fraco.

-Só mesmo um amor tolo poderia se dispor a isso! - desprezo. – Fico contente que tenha chegado a tempo para alimentar minha esposa. – suspirou com enfado. – Nada que eu dissesse a fazia se alimentar! Mas você resolveu esse pequeno problema para nós, mortal! E agora você já era! – cruel.

Foi se aproximando dele. Ameaçadoramente. Gina se colocou diante dele, mas só para ser empurrada longe.

-Agora não, querida.

E levantou Draco do chão pelos cabelos.

-Largue-o maldito! – urrava Blaise.

Draco procurou sua faca, mas a tinha deixado sobre a pedra.

"Estava perdido!"

Mas um olhar para Blaise e viu a faca do amigo vindo em sua direção. Conseguiu apanhá-la. E quando estava pronto para ser estrangulado, fez um corte no braço do vampiro. Aproveitando-se da surpresa de seu adversário abocanhou a lesão sangrante e bebeu o líquido que vertia dali.

-Bastardo!

Se livrando de Malfoy com um empurrão muito forte. Mas tarde demais.

Ele começou a se contorcer de dor. Já tinha sido vítima da Cruciatus, nos tempos da Guerra. E não imaginava que poderia haver algo pior. Suas entranhas pareciam se contorcer e querer arrebentar e sair fora de seu corpo. Até que a dor foi cessando e por fim, foi-se. Ele levantou-se totalmente recuperado. Seus olhos cinzas, agora avermelhados. Dentes pontiagudos. Mãos como guarras.

-Agora é de igual para igual! – olhar letal.

-Draco! O que você fez? – pasmada Gina.

-Entrei definitivamente para turma! Nossa isso é bom mesmo! – disse abrindo e fechando as mãos.

-Mas Já vai sair dela! Agora mesmo!

Os dois se encararam como amimais, prestes a atacarem.

-Antes vamos ter uma conversinha! – a velha se aproximou finalmente.

-Então, você voltou?! Cansada dessa vida torpe que escolheu, Virgínia?

Todos se admiraram. Ela tinha o mesmo nome de Gina. A mesma história.

-Sim, Lucius! Voltei!

Mais choque.

-Faz muito tempo! Mas você não perdeu a mania de querer mais e mais! Essa história é só nossa. Deixe os jovens em paz.

-Nunca! Você teve sua chance! Escolheu a vida imortal! Mas se arrependeu! E matou nosso filho! - rosnou furioso. – Agora padecerá para sempre em sua própria dor! Não é melhor que eu.

-Não, não sou melhor, Lucius. Mas você pode ser melhor que nós dois. Deixe-os ir.

-Não! Essa Virgínia é minha! E ela poderá gerar um novo filho. E todos vocês vão morrer! - encolerizado.

-Só por cima de meu cadáver! – Draco disse entre os dentes.

-Com todo prazer! – riu diabólico.

E voou para cima do loiro. Luna correu até Gina, e tirou a outra do transe.

-Gin, venha! Saia daí!

Blaise com sua varinha na mão, agora não sabia o que fazer. Tinha medo de acertar Draco. E ao mesmo tempo temia não fazer efeito nenhum.

-Senhora... Sra. Virgínia. – chamou preocupado.

-Vão! Tirem-na daqui!

-Mas... e Draco?

-Vá, criança! Vá! Ele está usando sua vida para que a sua seja poupada! Respeite a sacrifício dele!

-Não! Ele não respeitou o meu. Então não permitirei que morra. Ao menos não sozinho! – firme.

-Então só existe uma solução. – e olhou para o céu.

As estrelas apareceram. As nuvens se afastaram. E a lua surgiu. Estava incandescente. Tão forte que não dava para olhar diretamente para ela, sem sentir dor. A velha ergueu os braços e rezou. Um redemoinho se formou sobre a mesa de cimento. Ela gritava. Vento soprando forte. Ela gritava. Folhas e galhos.

Draco percebeu que seu oponente se detraíra e arranhou profundamente com suas garras, a jugular do outro. Foi com expressão de surpresa que o monstro o soltou. Gina correu e puxou Draco para si. Dominada pelo amor e pelo ódio por aquele homem estúpido.

A velha senhora se aproximou do vampiro que se esquivou automaticamente sem com isso se afastou realmente. Ela o envolveu nos braços.

-Está na hora de deixarmos esse local. Esse tempo. Nada disso nos pertence. – calma.

-O que... você ... fez? – olhando em volta.

-Algo que deveria ter feito há muitos séculos atrás. Estamos voltando para casa. Para a primeira conjunção. Onde uma garotinha tola e assustada jogou fora a chance de ter uma história bem diferente.

-Você... você...

-Sim. Vou com você desta vez Lucius. Por isso vim. Nossa história ficou para trás. Não pertencemos a esse tempo. Você pode vir comigo e acreditar em mim ou ficar aqui e sofrer ass conseqüências.

-Você... quer mesmo voltar, Virgínia? – incrédulo.

-Quero Lucius.

Ela o beijou profundamente. E nesse momento ficou muito jovem. Quase tão jovem quanto Gina. E muito parecida com ela também. Sorriu suavemente e se despediu com um olhar de todos. E o rodamoinho os cercou. Quando parou, eles não estavam mais lá. Tinham desaparecido.

-Gina! Você está bem? Draco! Cara o que foi isso? – Blaise estava chocado.

-Eu nunca poderia imaginar! Quer dizer, era estranho. Mas imaginar mesmo, não!

-Vamos embora daqui! – Gina suspirou.

-Mas não temos barco ou qualquer transporte! Como vamos fazer isso?! – Luna quis saber.

-Ele deixou o barco de vocês ancorado próximo do castelo. Das masmorras. Podermos pegá-lo de volta. – Gina ria.

-Caramba! Que coisa louca! Achei que todos fôssemos morrer!

-Eu também Blaise! Eu também! – Luna o abraçou com um estremecimento.

Sade e Tina se abraçaram, rindo a toa.

-E agora Draco! Que é um vampiro! O que está achando? – Gina o soltou do abraço.

-Se essa é a sensação quando se está sentado na lama. Estou louco para estar em uma cama. Muito bem acompanhado! – riu malicioso.

-Draco! – Gina deu um tapa leve no braço do namorado.

-E quero me casar legalmente com você, princesa. E não me importo com os cabeças de cenoura. Só quero estar com você por toda minha vida. Por toda minha eternidade!

FIM


End file.
